


My Precious Moon

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Jinki and Jonghyun are college roommates and every month Jinki sneaks off in the middle of the night and doesn't come back until the morning, sweaty, dirty and exhausted. Jonghyun is curious but afraid to ask, especially because he's been developing a crush on Jinki.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was incredibly fun to write, I hope you all enjoy it ^^
> 
> Special thank you to Doylebaby and Charlot1081 for helping me out. <3  
Thank you The SHINee Halloween Mod Team for making this event happen once again!

* * *

The spectacular sunset on a Friday evening from Amber-tinted clouds on Blue skies to fiery reds as the sun slipped below the horizon, was one of the loveliest views Jonghyun had ever seen. It was that time of year when seeing colors in the sky after 8 p.m. is not only possible but often breathtaking. The Brunette could just sit down on a balcony somewhere and write songs about how he wanted to touch the sky. 

  
Too bad that his notebook was at home and he was at Minho’s house party. He looked away from the window into a room full of drunk partiers, many of them having their drink in the air as they danced to the music pumping through the speakers. 

  
Jonghyun had absolutely no idea how he’d been convinced to come to this house party since he rather worked on his assignments. It was Summer Break at the moment yet Uni still gave them work to do before the new semester started.  
  


Anyhow, there was a slight suspicion he owned Minho for ruining his favorite shirt when they watched the ‘Titanic’ and Jonghyun accidentally spilled some tears.  
  
_  
Great_

  
With a small pout and pushes here and there, he mingled among the crowd in search of Minho or one of his other friends that he could force into bringing him home. 

  
‘’Jonghyun?’’ A female voice had him look away from the wandering hands groping his ass and looking right into Brown eyes. ‘’Hey Taeyeon!’’ He uttered happily then glared as another hand smacked his behind. ‘’Hands off Moron!’’ Pushing a smirking guy away, he quickly grasped Taeyeon's hand and rushed to the other side of the room where less groping and grinding was going on.  
  
  
‘’How have you been?’’ Jonghyun asked, hugging his Childhood Friend close. They met when they were just young children, Taeyeon was always there for him like an older sister. When his parents divorced, his mother always had to work to pay the rent and feed them. Often enough Taeyeon would invite the Kims over for dinner and let Jonghyun sleep-over so at least that was a worry less. 

  
Their financial situation got better later on in life, his mother got a stable income as a Nurse at a Hospital and he helped along by working as a Barista and a Waiter. Together they saved up money so that Jonghyun could go to University and follow his dreams of becoming a Composer. Often he had to fight his mother on this since she didn’t want him to struggle with money and a Doctor or a Lawyer wouldn’t guarantee that. She let him go eventually, there weren’t happy times in the past and she rather saw him smile then get forced into doing something he didn’t love. 

  
‘’I’m fine, just enjoying summer-break like everyone else!’’ Taeyeon raised her voice over the music and cheering people. ‘’We’ll be in the same music class together next semester! Are you excited?’’ They both approached a table with small red cups filled with Strawberry Punch.  
  
  
‘’Here take this, you could use a handful of Alcohol.’’ Taeyeon pressed one against his chest and took a cup for herself. Her body began to sway with the music as ‘Love Struck by V Factory’ boomed through the speakers.  
  
  
It took Jonghyun a bit until he was moving to the beat himself. The boy loved dancing, he just thought it was awkward to dance alone but now that there was another person here with him, he could at least joke around that the tripping happened because he was distracted. 

_  
Taeyeon was a pretty girl after all, just not his type. _

  
‘’Thanks.’’ Normally he was a party animal and would already have been drunk, maybe he should just forget the assignment for now. 

  
‘’Hell yes, let’s beat Kyuhyun together this semester.’’ Jonghyun grinned joyfully, ‘’He keeps sending me text messages reminding me how he wiped my ass at playing the Piano.’’ Taeyeon laughed, rolling her eyes. ‘’That’s just messed up!’’ They both took a sip of their drink, cringing as a sharp sting assaulted their throat. 

  
‘’This mess I strong, I think someone spiked it already.’’  
  
  
_ I'm crazy for you and just like a fool _

_ There's no way I can stop, stop, stop to tell you _

_ I'm crazy for you and you know it too _

_ There is no one that can top, top, top your smile _

  
  
Jonghyun moved his hips to the music, grinding into the air as they both lost themselves to the beat.

  
‘’Of course, it’s spiked already, gotta do it right like instantly.’’ A Timbre like voice had the Brunette’s eyes lit up when he saw the man of the hour approach them with an amused expression, ‘’There you are, join us!’’ He said, pulling Minho in and grabbing at anything he could, his arms, waist, and thighs. 

  
The taller snorted as Jonghyun messily ground against him, ‘’Really?’’ He asked, ignoring Taeyeon’s giggles. ‘’What did I do to deserve this, I didn’t come over to get crushed.’’ 

  
Jonghyun paused, ‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’ He leaned in teasingly, ‘’I know you like this.’’ A mischievous feeling went through him as he turned around and pressed his ass against Minho’s crotch. The other sputtered, caught off guard and pushed him away. ‘’Very funny but your flat ass isn’t doing much for me.’’ 

  
‘’What the hell?’’ The smaller man replied offended, ‘’Why can’t you be a proper human being for once?’’ Huffing, Jonghyun crossed his arms and looked away. ‘’First, get drunk or learn Grind and Sexy moves, it was like a desperate pup in heat was seeking release,’’ Minho answered easily. 

  
A pink color tinted his cheeks, he punched Minho in the arm as large Mocha eyes glanced around in alarm. ‘’Shut up!’’ How could the conversation get from talking about the new Semester to him in heat, he wasn’t a Hybrid! 

  
Minho flicked coffee brown hair from his eyes and took Jonghyun’s wrist. ‘’With pleasure but I’m getting you off the dancefloor.’’ He indicated and did just that. ‘’Hey! Where are you taking me?’’ Jonghyun all but growled, digging his heels into the rug beneath their feet. ‘’Stop being so rude! I was talking to Taeyeon, you ass!’’

  
‘’Just invite her to follow us.’’ 

  
Jonghyun sighed and smiled at a grinning girl, ‘’Are you two dating?’’ She asked when the attention was on her again, ‘’You two look like a married couple with all the bickering and flirting.’’  
  
  
Hearing this had Jonghyun spit out his punch. ‘’Hell no, me dating him?’’ He jabbed a dumb in Minho’s direction as a hint of disgust took over in his tone as well as his face. ‘’Not in a million years.’’ Jonghyun shuddered which had Taeyeon laugh. ‘’You’re such a Drama Queen.’’ She patted his shoulder, Jonghyun pouted, ‘’Look, call it bromance or whatever but definitely not romance.’’ 

  
Taeyeon winked, ‘’Duly noted but what do you like in a guy then?’’Jonghyun frowned at this, no one had ever asked him this question and it was so random at the moment. ‘’I’ve never thought about it to be honest.’’ He never had a boyfriend either since he was too busy working and studying. The small Brunette scratched his head, ‘’How about we follow Minho and I think about it?’’ She nodded in agreement and together they followed an impatient tall Alien out of the living-room into a hall and up the stairs. 

  
The Hallway was flocked by couples flirting or making out but still properly dressed. Minho took them into his pastel blue bedroom, decorated by Soccer posters, little sport-figurines and thankfully not as packed.

  
‘’Alright guys, we got the last two people. Let’s have some fun.’’ A smirk twisted on Minho’s face as he addressed the others in the room. The small Brunette recognized a few of them but as his eyes flickered to the last person of the batch, all the others were invisible for him.

  
  
A guy with gelled back black hair as dark as the night was sitting on the ground, beer in hand and talking with a feline looking guy. Pure chocolate eyes squeezed in cute crescents when he laughed and that voice was like honey. Definitely attractive in Jonghyun’s opinion. 

  
Their eyes suddenly met and for a brief moment, the Brunette felt embarrassed for getting caught staring before an unimpressive ‘’Hi.’’ left his mouth. The guy didn’t seem to mind as he nodded in return while his eyes roamed over his slender body. 

  
Jonghyun almost wiggled under the other’s scrutinizing gaze, gladly someone else distracted him. ‘’Who is he?’’ A slim boy with blond hair and bangs asked curiously, quite liking what he saw. 

  
Minho came up behind Jonghyun, swinging an arm around his shoulders, a wide grin on his face. ‘’Oh right! This is Taemin, Kai, Kibum and Jinki. Guys this is Jonghyun.’’ then dragged him down to the ground. 

  
A yelp left his mouth and he punched Minho hard in the shoulder again, ‘’What the hell man!’’ Jonghyun rubbed at his tailbone. ‘’Don’t mind this whine baby, he’s not used to pain,’’ Minho then began to tell the others how Jonghyun once called him, whining about accidentally spilling milk on his new shirt.  
  
  
Jonghyun would have murdered Minho for telling those embarrassing stories to people he just _ met _, well...the guys seemed nice enough by not laughing at his blunders, not to mention that Jinki was smiling at Jonghyun in a way that made him feel bashful instead.

  
Despite Minho draining on about his misfortunes, Jinki turned to him, a smile lifting at the corners of his lips. ‘’It’s okay, one time I stubbed my big toe and screamed the whole neighbor awake.’’

‘’You did?’’

  
Jinki smirked, ‘’Maybe...I guess you have to find out.’’ Jonghyun raised a challenging eyebrow.

  
  
‘’You’re on.

  
  
‘’Okay guys! Leave the flirting for the closet.’’ Minho complained, successfully pulling Jonghyun’s attention back to him. ‘’We weren’t flirting!’’ Jinki on the other hand cooly grinned, leaning back against the bed, just letting Jonghyun’s temper tantrum do the work. ‘’And what do you mean closet?’’

  
‘’Seven Minutes in Heaven Baby!’’ Minho sang, earning several groans from the others. ‘’Oh Come on Party Poopers.’’

  
Kibum, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, ‘’Why do we need to get into the closet to kiss somebody? I can just easily pick someone from the hall.’’ Minho sighed, rubbing his temples as if he was gonna explain the rules to a bunch of kids. ‘’Some of us like to go further than that or don’t have the balls to kiss in public.’’ He explained then proceeded to lay down the rules as Kibum huffed and the others didn’t make a sound.   
  
  
‘’This bottle decides your faith.’’ Minho grinned and spun it, after several spins, it landed on Taemin. ‘’Alright Taemin is our first victim, spin the bottle.’’ He handed the bottle over and the younger spun it, fortunately landing on his best friend Kai.

  
  
‘’Ha! I got lucky.’’ Taemin stuck out his tongue, taking Kai’s hand in his who peace-signed before they left the room and dove into a broom closet on the opposite of Minho’s room. ‘’Don’t forget! 7 minutes so no Blowjobs!’’ He yelled after them. 

  
Jonghyun just swallowed, feeling a little jittery. At some point it was gonna be his turn but who will he end up with?

* * *

Whoever invented this whole Seven Minutes in heaven thing was a Sadist. The only light in the broom closet was from a weak little light coming from the ceiling. It wasn’t enough to illuminate anything but the tops of their heads, one dark head was leaning relaxed against the wall and the other Brunette head was fidgeting in the middle of the room. 

  
There was no eye-contact, no body language, nothing to go on at all - just the sound of Jonghyun’s own heart in his ears, and the muffled sound of the music and cheers coming from the floor below them. The Brunette had expected to talk more about life with Taeyeon or beat the crap out of Minho if they happened to get in the closet together but instead, he was here with a person he just met.  
  
  
‘’You’re awfully quiet.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun nearly leaped out of his own skin as that honeyed voice graced his ears out of nowhere. It was low and warm, oddly sensual, the initial shock was immediately replaced by a shiver. ‘’S-sorry...I just don’t-’’ He began then bit his lip as a pink blush bloomed on his cheeks.   
  
  
‘’We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.’’ Lee Jinki assured while leaning against the wall and tapping his feet against the plaster as if he didn’t mind doing anything for 6 minutes and 20 seconds. It wasn’t like Jonghyun didn’t want to, it was just...he didn’t know how to kiss. He heard Jinki choke on his breath, ‘’You don’t know how to kiss?’’ The other asked baffled.

_ Fuck, did he say that out loud? _ He wanted to disappear, permanently. 

  
  
Mortified, Jonghyun opened his mouth to explain, ‘’I-i j-just never had the time okay!’’ He uttered weakly, looking down and pressing himself back against the shelves, ‘’Why does that sound surprising though?’’ 

  
A warm chuckle was his answer before footsteps approached him and a sturdy hand settled on his shoulder. ‘’You’re cute, I just thought someone would have kissed you by now. It isn’t a crime if you haven’t.’’ 

  
Jonghyun flushed heavily, was this guy flirting with him? Nah probably not. Jinki might not even swing that way and just be here for shits and giggles. Who knows, maybe he was tipsy too and could regret everything later. 

  
‘’If you want, I can teach you how to kiss?’’ Jinki offered, squeezing his shoulder before it left his body, grinning as Jonghyun was the one choking this time. That earned Jinki a little shove, ‘’Please don’t make fun of me.’’

  
The number of bullies he had was enough, he didn’t need another one and if this piece of information reached them, he wouldn’t live their bullying down. Somehow one-day they had decided to target him for one reason or another, mostly due to him being shorter than average and any fresh information they could get would instantly turn into something negative. 

  
Jonghyun wasn’t joking as his voice took on a defensive tone. Jinki sensed this and held up his hands, ‘’I’m not, I’m genuine about it.’’ Jinki smiled warmly, ‘’This will just be between us and if you really don’t want to, we can think of something else to pass the time?’’ He left the question open, giving the Brunette full reign to decide. 

  
They still had 5 minutes and 30 minutes left, plenty of time to either do what Jinki offered or do something else. 

  
The smaller man eyed Jinki up, he’s not going to lie but Jinki didn’t look like a jerk or a bully. Not that his assumptions have always been right in the past but he had to admit, the offer was appealing.

  
Jonghyun sighed, mentally preparing to embarrass himself in front of Jinki. ‘’Teach me how to kiss.’’ Jinki blinked in surprise before a brilliant, dimpled grin burst across his face. 

‘’Okay then, just the basics though.’’ 

Nervously, Jonghyun nodded, he had butterflies flapping full-force in his tummy. He was going to kiss another guy for the first time, in a closet! Maybe not the most romantic scenery as he would have liked but then again they barely knew each other. ‘’There are two ways to kiss.’’ Jinki explained, running fingers through black styled hair ‘’Either you initiate the kiss or vice versa.’’ Jonghyun nodded curiously and squired his shoulders. ‘’How will I know if I am not initiating?’’   
  


‘’More than likely the other person will touch you like this.’’ Jinki smiled, when he placed a hand on Jonghyun’s waist, the Brunette jumped a foot in the air, it got even worse when Jinki gently cupped his cheek, thumb skimming over the apples of his rosy cheeks causing his breathing to stutter.

  
Jinki was in close proximity now, the smaller man could feel the puffs of breaths on his face, not only that but those pure Chocolate eyes were just giant pools of sweetness. Was it just him or was the atmosphere hotter, were his armpits sweaty?  
  
  
‘’A-and then?’’ He asked instead, voice lower than usual. ‘’Then.’’ Jinki took a deep breath, Chocolate eyes flickering from large Mocha eyes to full pink lips. ‘’Then they will either pull you close or move closer to you.’’  
  


Jonghyun’s throat bobbed. ‘’I shall hold still then.’’ His hands were flexing, not knowing what to do with them. He did see in movies how the female protagonist placed their hands on the man’s shoulders, should he do that too or was that something only girls did?

  
His hands ended up sliding up Jinki’s biceps until they rested on his shoulders, slightly curling into the fabric of Jinki’s black jacket. The other seemed satisfied as his reward was another sweep over his cheek before the thumb moved lower, over the slick-shiny plushness of his lips. 

  
‘’Close your eyes, it can be awkward otherwise,’’ Jinki mumbled into the shared space between them. Jonghyun obeyed, fluttering Mocha eyes closed and waiting with bated breath, fingers sinking into Jinki’s shoulder blades. 

  
Jinki squeezed his hip, leaning in and touching their lips together. It began innocently of course, not a french kiss but a kiss that made him able to feel the shape of Jinki's lips, plush and soft. Jinki nudged the tip of his tongue against the seam of Jonghyun’s lips and with a tiny gasp, the Brunette automatically parted them.  
  
  
They broke the kiss, hadn’t even fully kissed yet and Jonghyun already felt breathless. ‘’W-what now?’’ He asked, pressing into Jinki as if he were melting. Jinki cleared his throat, feeling strangely dizzy. ‘’Run your fingers through my hair, let the other know you are enjoying it by touching them.’’ 

  
Tentatively, Jonghyun slid a hand up the side of Jinki’s neck, slender fingers curling around black strands, seemingly enthralled with the sight of his fingers sliding through the other’s locks. He kept licking his bottom lip over and over, eyes flickering back and forth from his hands to Jinki’s slightly red mouth. 

  
‘’Can we do that again?’’ Jonghyun asked shyly, a hint of a smile ghosting across his face. They still had two minutes left, they could explore some more. Jinki smiled courteously in token of his willingness to keep going. He tugged Jonghyun back to bite at his swollen lips. The quiet whimper Jonghyun let out was lovely, and Jinki wanted to hear more. 

  
He sucked on an upper lip than the bottom one making Jonghyun tremble, his mouth opened to breathe and that’s when he felt a warm tongue intrude and run over his bottom teeth before it shyly touched his own. A loud moan rumbled from his throat, apparently giving Jinki a sign to wrap an arm fully around his waist, pressing their chests flush together. Jonghyun’s hands were messing up Jinki’s hair. The other’s mouth tasted of pure Chocolate and the beer he just drank.

  
They parted quickly as a bright light filled the closet and Minho’s beaming face appeared. ‘’Well well well, look who is having the most fun.’’ He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, quickly flashing a photo of them for future blackmail then running off with a laugh.

  
‘’Minho you ass!’’ Jonghyun growled then timidly looked over at Jinki, eyes bright. ‘’Thanks.’’ Jinki gave him a lazy grin and a sloe-eyed look, ‘’No problem, you know how to kiss and we managed to pass the other few minutes doing something worthwhile, win-win situation right?’’ 

  
Jonghyun's stomach flipped, ‘’Yeah.’’ Jinki squeezed his shoulder and winked, ‘’It was fun meeting you...Jonghyun.’’ He then strolled out of the closet leaving Jonghyun in the darkness for several long moments.

  
‘’Fun for sure.’’ He muttered out loud with a sweet smile, and eventually left the closet to meet up with Taeyeon, and then headed home. 

* * *

The world of a Barista could be fun as you get to experiment with different tastes of coffee. The smell of freshly roasted and brewed coffee would drift through the shop and outside, luring coffee lovers who needed their daily doses of caffeine. For Jonghyun, coffee was his friend on sleepless nights while studying. It was an addiction, happiness, and something that helped calm him down. 

Today not even the coffee could soothe his stress as he heard that the deadline for the assignment had been moved to two weeks earlier. It was summer-break for god's sake! and he had to read a book about André Rieu and write an essay about the famous violinist and conductor, it didn’t help that he had two jobs on the side that kept him busy most of the time. 

Jonghyun sighed loudly, tapping his fingers on the counter and just staring at the clock in the hopes time will fly by. Rush hour was over and now there were only a few elderly couples in the corner of the shop and two businessmen sitting near the window. 

‘’Come on Jonghyun stop moping around, I know you will do well with the assignment.’’ An all too familiar timbre like voice kicked him right back to reality. The brunette rolled his eyes as Choi Minho, his best friend stood in front of the counter with his trademark broad grin. 

  
‘’Well hello to you too Minho, yes I’m fine, how about you?’’ Jonghyun responded sarcastically and stood right up, stretching himself and popping his back in the progress. He adjusted the pink cap on his head and grabbed a cloth to dry some of the washed cups in the drying rack. 

Minho released a breathy chuckle, ‘’Alright alright I’m sorry, that was rude of me.’’ The expression on his face didn’t really justify his apology. ‘’But really, easy up man.’’ 

The Brunette gathered the clean cups and put them on the shelf behind him. ‘’You have been telling me that for the past 2 weeks, when will you stop?’’ He retorted annoyed, knowing full well that if he did his best, it will be a piece of cake but was a tiny break too much to ask for? ‘’Maybe when you stop rejecting my invitations, better yet that from guys who like to date you.’’ Minho pointed out and glanced up at the menu, ‘’I take two Caffè Americano.’’

Jonghyun furrowed his brow in suspicion but set the kettle up with water to boil. ‘’Why two?’’ then he huffed and glared at his best friend. ‘’I’m sorry Mom! And forget it, I’m not planning on liking someone anytime soon.’’ Minho winked at him and leaned over the counter to pat his head, ‘’Sure, I don’t believe that one bit.’’ He laughed in amusement as Jonghyun whined and slapped his hands away from the mess he considered hair. ‘’And to answer your question, you’re coming with me to the Cinema.’’ 

The small man added the boiling water to two cutely designed take-out coffee cups and finished it with a shot of espresso coffee. ‘’I’m still working you know.’’ Jonghyun deadpanned, not really in the mood to watch a movie, especially not an action one that Minho always went for. ‘’And I need to study a bit of the Dutch language for the assignment too, you know how trashy I am at learning new dialects.’’ 

‘’Oh please! The shop is about to close in 10 minutes.’’ Minho immediately protested then shook him by the shoulders. ‘’Have fun with your friend for once, studying can wait and I will help you if you go with me now!’’ Minho pulled away and pressed the coffee into his hands, urging him to give in. 

It wouldn’t be bad to close earlier for once and do something else other than study. Jonghyun probably wouldn’t be able to concentrate on reading that thick and giant book either way. He raised a sassy eyebrow.

‘’Are you even good at Dutch yourself?’’ Minho chewed on his bottom lip and scratched the back of his head, ‘’Well no...but two brains are better than one right?’’ He offered but faltered as Jonghyun stared at him hard. 

In the end, Jonghyun couldn’t reject Minho’s offer, he hasn’t been spending much time with him. The last time was at the Party and the tall man sought him out here to personally invite him. 

‘’Fine fine...I will close up and we can go.’’ He nodded, smirking slightly as Minho cheered, nearly throwing the cup of coffee over his head in the progress. ‘’Oh! Are you closing?’’ A familiar honeyed voice had Jonghyun actually drop his cup, thank god for the distance between his hand and the counter wasn’t enormous high. 

His Mocha eyes flicked to the entrance where a man was standing and waiting for his answer. He was another source as to why Jonghyun couldn’t concentrate on his homework or life in general.

  
Occasional he had thoughts of Jinki, it wasn’t like Jonghyun was thinking of him all the time but the man did give him his first kiss. It made him wonder where Jinki came from and where he went after the party. Minho just told him he was a friend of a friend, helpful best friend as ever.

A fluttery feeling, like butterflies tickling his ribs from the inside with their feather-like wings, went through him. The man still had his black hair, brushed back, showing off his sharp features and nice polite smile that made his eyes look like cute crescents, details Jonghyun had missed at the party back then. 

He was wearing a grey jacket with little patterns and it brought out everything that enchanted the Barista Puppy. Broad chest and shoulders, long legs and muscular thighs, a cherry bottom and don’t forget that bulge that looked like this man was hiding a weapon in there. 

But what got Jonghyun the most were those Chocolate piercing eyes that made Jonghyun nervous. 

A nudge in the side had Jonghyun yelp, only to notice that he has been staring in a way that might be considered rude. Both Minho and Jinki were sending him odd looks, well Minho’s expression changed to a smirk as a knowing glint formed into his eyes. Jonghyun ignored him and smile politely to the customer. ‘’I’m sorry for the inconvenience! You can still order.’’ The man quirked a relieved smile and approached the counter, ‘’Oh good, I was afraid I had to go back to work without the taste of some delicious Black coffee.’’ 

‘’Coming right up’’ The small man nodded and when he got that lazy grin in return, he blushed and instantly began to boil hot water, scowling himself a little for being such a Dofus. Then again he couldn’t blame himself, this man had invaded his life with his Chocolate eyes and honeyed voice. He wasn’t in love of course but couldn’t deny the attraction either. Although the man himself probably saw his existence as any other person, just a passerby. 

‘’Thank you...Jonghyun.’’ The man ran a few fingers through his neat black hair and checked his phone for any updates. Jonghyun blinked in surprise, ‘’How do you know my name?’’ He blurted out. He didn’t expect Jinki to still know his name. 

Jinki raised a brow as if it should have been obvious. ‘’Minho introduced us at the party? And it’s on your name tag?’’ He pointed at the little white badge on the pink shirt he was wearing. ‘’O-oh.’’ Jonghyun breathed, blinking cutely down at the white badge that literally stated: 

Hello, my name is:

_ Jonghyun _

Minho snickered and even Jinki smiled as Jonghyun pouted embarrassingly while a blush just crawled up his neck and cheeks. ‘’R-right sorry.’’ He quickly turned around to finish the man’s order but also saving himself from looking like a dork. When he turned back around and handed over the coffee cup, there was humor dancing in the man’s eyes and twisting on smooth lips. Their fingers brushed together at that very moment, leaving behind a tingly sensation as the tips of Jinki’s thumb and index fingers curled over his own. 

Jonghyun mind briefly flashed back to when those fingers squeezed his hip, he quickly took his hand back and put them both behind him, smiling politely at the man even though his face must look like a flaming torch and both men could probably hear his racing heartbeat. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _

‘’Is that everything?’’ 

Jinki took a whiff from the coffee then carefully took a sip, groaning softly as he savored the taste and felt the warmth caress his insides. ‘’Oh yes!’’ his eyes lit up, ‘’Now that you mention it, one blueberry muffin please.’’ The small man nodded and reached out for the display cabinet with all kinds of flavored muffins. He didn’t quite make it as he tripped over the cloth he dropped a while back and landed on his ass. 

‘’Ow!’’ He whined, one eye closing in pain and his lower lip jutted out while he rubbed his hip bone. Jinki rushed around the counter and crouched down next to him, worriedly holding out his hands as if he wanted to help him up but decided instead to put a strong hand on his shoulder. 

‘’Are you alright?’’ Almond-shaped eyes glanced down at him in concern. Jonghyun forced a smile and nodded, just feeling like his day couldn’t get any worse. He was never the clumsy kind but today seemed to be the day Karma targeted him. 

‘’Yes Jinki, I’m just a bit sore.’’ 

The dark-haired man seemed to be satisfied with the answer and stood back up to help him up. ‘’Be careful next time.’’ Jinki made sure he was steady then looked between a very amused Minho and a sulky Jonghyun. ‘’I will be going now, thank you again.’’

He left the money on the counter and strutted out of the coffee shop like a model on a runway, leaving the two best friends behind in a deafening silence. Jonghyun could tell this was the calm before the storm. Minho just burst out in laughter as if he had held it in for a long time. ‘’Oh my god! I’ve never seen you this clumsy before!’’ Jonghyun huffed and glared up at him, already regretting not chasing the tall man away when he had the chance. 

‘’I’m not planning on liking someone anytime soon, huh? didn’t take you long to change your mind,’’ Minho smirked, obviously enjoying the opportunity to tease his best friend. Jonghyun threw the dishcloth at him with a sputter, ‘’Shut up Minho or I will punch you!’’ He threatened, looking more like a cute angry puppy than a dangerous angry friend. ‘’And I barely know him so fuck off.’’

‘’I like to see you try.’’ Minho winked, fueling the fires in Jonghyun’s veins. One thing was for sure, Minho never saw him climb over the counter this quickly.

* * *


	2. Summer Break

* * *

Summer-break dragged on without any exciting short bursts of events. Jonghyun dove into work and his assignment, also not seeing anyone during that period, which included Minho and Taeyeon. Jinki faded away to the back of his mind until he was just another person of his past, it was unfortunate but they weren’t friends, just two dudes who happened to kiss in a closet.  
  
  
Jonghyun gnawed on an apple while doing research on André Rieu, he already got the basic information and part of how he became a famous violinist and conductor but now came the hardest part. The Brunette had to find an instrument that should be in the Orchestra in his opinion and compose a song with it.  
  
  
A frustrated groan left his lips, he didn’t have much to choose from, only a kid’s Musical keyboard and a Kazoo. A few minutes later he found himself throwing objects out of the closet, looking into boxes and on shelves for that tiny instrument. 

  
He yanked a box out of the closet, labeled ‘Kids toys’ and made a noise of happiness when coming across a smaller box and when he opened that, his Silver Kazoo was resting in there waiting to be used. His thumb brushed over the ‘ _ The story by Jonghyun _’ engraved on the side. 

  
This had been one of the best gifts his mother ever gave him when he was just a child, money had been less but she still had this done for him. ‘’You’re of very good use now.’’ The Brunette mumbled and took it to his lips, a wave of relief hit him as a ‘’buzzing’’ noise happened when he vocalized and hummed into it. 

  
‘’Sounds good Sweetheart.’’ the voice from his mother came from the open doorway, that lightened the Brunette’s face with a bright smile. ‘’Hi Mom!’’ He approached her, pulling the even smaller woman in a hug, he hadn’t seen her all day because of her working-schedule. ‘’I’m using this for an assignment, I’m still overwhelmed that you got this for me.’’

  
‘’Don’t mention it, good luck practicing.’’ She answered and brushed bangs away from his forehead. ‘’You need a haircut and your roots are showing.’’ Jonghyun pouted, ‘’I know mom, but I have no time for that!’’ He whined and closed his eyes as she kissed his forehead.

  
‘’Nonsense.’’ She shushed him, ‘’Call Taeyeon and let her help you with a hairstyle, that girl never lets me down when it comes to taste.’’ Jonghyun snorted goodheartedly, ‘’I don’t know, she might choose to have my hair dyed green just to annoy me.’’

  
His mother stared at him, a little alarmed. ‘’You must have done something to offend her then.’’ Jonghyun gasped, how could his mother backstab him like that? ‘’Mom! I didn’t do anything!’’ She giggled and shook her head, ‘’I know Jjong, just teasing you.’’ She hugged him then left the room, ‘’Take a little break and call her!’’

  
  
Jonghyun rolled his eyes, when his mother had an idea, he better get along or else she wouldn’t stop nagging about it. Jonghyun gazed at the body length mirror, she was telling the truth though, he did need a haircut. He sighed, strolled over to his phone on the nightstand and swiped a thumb over the lock screen then opened the text messages.

  
~ _ Hey! I’m taking a break, wanna hang out? _

  
While waiting he saved his assignment and resources on the laptop and pulled on his shoes when his phone buzzed.

  
~ Sure, meet me at the mall :)  
  
  
Jonghyun pulled on his jacket, grabbed his wallet and phone before leaving the room. With a goodbye to his mother who was roaming around the kitchen, he ran out the door.  
  
  
~ Cool! Be there in 10 min.  
  
  
Well, at least he could begin the new semester with a fresh new appearance and hopefully a good grade to match. 

* * *

  
When the Hairstylist was done with his hair, she allowed him to look into the mirror. Jonghyun’s eyes went wide as the new color left him speechless. Taeyeon had chosen for Strawberry Blonde which accented his pale skin-tone nicely. His roots were still black but it gave off this dangerous feel.

  
  
_ Beautiful yet Dangerous… _

Jonghyun finally looked over his shoulder with a grateful expression and thanked the girl who worked for more than an hour on it before they left the Barbershop and went around the mall to get some new clothes.

  
‘’So University starts in two weeks, are you signing up for any clubs?’’ Taeyeon asked, licking her ice-cream as they were making their way back home. Jonghyun shrugged, ‘’I was hoping to join the music club like usual but two jobs probably are in the way of that.’’ It was a shame but true, he couldn’t focus on school, two jobs and a club all at the same time. He wasn’t planning on a burn-out anytime soon and he still preferred to have a bit of free time. 

  
Taeyeon furrowed her brow in concern, ‘’Are you sure you can even take on two jobs and Uni?’’ Jonghyun smiled down at her, placing an arm around her shoulder in a friendly way, ‘’I managed last year and will do the same now.’’ 

  
She sighed softly, patting his chest, ‘’I have no doubt you do but the years are getting harder, maybe you should cut down on one?’’ She suggested carefully, knowing how much the jobs meant to him especially as he had a way to support his mother. A moment of silence grew between them as he thought of that. Which one would he even have to drop? They both were fun to do although the waiter-job was less creative than the Barista one. More specifically would he even be okay with less income? His mother had a stable job now and it wasn’t like they were struggling any longer. 

  
‘’I-i have to think about it.’’ Jonghyun hesitated, taking another lick of his ice-cream, ‘’It sounds appealing to have more free time but I can’t just drop one on the spot.’’ She nodded in understanding, not wanting to pressure him in any way and directed the topic elsewhere. 

  
‘’What about a boyfriend?’’ The Brunette started. Jonghyun immediately scoffed, already having the answer on the tip of his tongue. ‘’And don’t you dare say, I’m not interested.’’ She smirked as Jonghyun closed his mouth and pouted instead. ‘’I saw the look on your face back at the party when Jinki left the closet.’’ She elaborated when he kept quiet. 

  
Jonghyun’s heart stopped as she mentioned his name. 

  
‘’What happened in there?’’

  
Jonghyun gave her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, a frown on his face. What kind of expression had he been making that made her remember it even now? ‘’Nothing serious, he taught me how to kiss then the time was up and he left, end of the story.’’ 

  
‘’He taught you how to kiss?!’’ She almost squealed, jumping up and down and tugging at his top. Jonghyun blushed and averted his eyes, wishing she wouldn’t embarrass him so in the middle of the sidewalk where people were watching them as they passed by. 

  
Taeyeon was silent, looking contemplative as she thought of her next question. ‘’Did you like it?’’ Jonghyun looked away, fingers digging into the bags in his other hand. Images of Jinki holding him close and staring into his eyes flashed through his mind. 

  
The phantom feeling of full lips on his was still there as well as the strong arms around his waist, Jonghyun almost wished Jinki would hold him again. A shudder ran down his spine, there’s no point in lying, Taeyeon will be able to see right through him anyway. 

‘’I did,’’ Jonghyun said earnestly which had her beam as if she won the lottery. ‘’I knew it!’’ She pumped her fist eagerly then looked up at him with large eyes, ‘’And now?’’ Jonghyun blinked, ‘’What do you mean and now?’’ She shot him an incredulous look, her hands dropping from his arm, ‘’Well! Are you two talking?!’’ 

  
The Strawberry blond rolled his eyes, ‘’C’mon Taeyeon, what do you want me to say?’’ He wished he could tell her anything but that was the problem, ‘’He left the closet, didn’t seem to care except for being nice enough to teach me.’’ His voice took on a quieter tone, ‘’I saw him at the coffee shop but again he didn’t look interested in me.’’ 

  
Maybe the Small man should have asked for his phone number when he got the chance? 

  
‘’The next time you see him, ask for his phone number. You can start out with being friends first and go from there, it’s better than nothing at all right?’’ She advised as they walked up the path to the house. Jonghyun stared at the closed door, key in hand. It was funny how Taeyeon was trying to hook him up with someone who he had only seen two times in his life. Again he didn’t even know if Jinki swung that way. He didn’t want to have his hopes crushed because he felt attracted to Mr. First-kiss. 

  
‘’I don’t even know who he truly is…’’ He left it at that and opened the door, directly going for the stairs, he heard Taeyeon’s footsteps follow behind him as they both made their way to his room. 

  
Jonghyun dropped his wallet on the desk and collapsed on the bed with a loud groan, burying his head into the cool pillows. ‘’It doesn’t even have to be a guy at a party, I just want you to be happy.’’ She finally said, sitting down next to him and stroking his hair.  
  
  
‘’Who says I’m not?’’  
  
  
‘’Maybe you are at the moment but will it stay like that?’’ 

  
‘’I don’t know,’’ Jonghyun muttered glumly, sure there was loneliness often. Just the urge of wanting to be held by someone else other than his mother or the friendly touches from Taeyeon or Minho. Still, it bothered him how Taeyeon was treating him like a girl. 

  
‘’I’m not a girl you know.’’ He whined then winced as Taeyeon pushed his head away, ‘’I’m not treating you like one, guys need affection in their lives too.’’ She gave Jonghyun a look. ‘’Besides your type is definitely the charming kind.’’ She giggled.

  
‘’Whatever you say, Ma'am.’’ Jonghyun quipped quietly. He can’t help it, he has never been with anyone before, but those charming guys on television always made his heart flutter and maybe a certain guy at the party did too. 

  
Taeyeon gave him a toothy smile this time and pushed him off the bed, ‘’Good, now grab your laptop so we can start a movie-night.’’ She made herself comfortable on the bed, ‘’My mother has her boyfriend over and no way am I staying the night there.’’ The girl cringed.  
  
  
Jonghyun stumbled to his laptop, ‘’Why do I only get to hear this now?’’ He complained but obeyed and scrambled back to crawl on the cozy sheets of the bed with his laptop close to his chest. ‘’Does it matter? You always agree anyway.’’ She voiced sweetly, leaning against his shoulder as he settled down next to her. Jonghyun’s expression softened as he chuckled, ‘’That I do.’’ 

* * *

_ He was stupid. _

_ Seriously, what the hell was he thinking, camping out in the forest and walking around in the middle of the night? _ _ Oh yeah, he knows why. His brother had left with his best friend. He had gotten worried and went out to find them but something else found him instead. _

_ Its razor-sharp teeth penetrated the flesh of his arm as if biting through butter. He screamed bloody murder, fist hitting and legs kicking, the pain was horrible but the after-effects were outrageous. _ _ Its grey eyes focused on him before a growl vibrated through his bones and then it vanished. Leaving him on the cold, wet, and muddy forest floor with a giant gash on his arm. _

_ He hadn’t cried since he was a child but now he wanted to do nothing more than to break down and just cry his heart out. But he couldn’t, he had to keep it together for his brother’s sake. _ _ He needed to be strong for his brother. For himself. Life had completely changed, he wasn’t human anymore, the other half was infected by a virus. _

_ And times like today, the full moon was calling out to him and he found himself running through the forest where he got cursed forever. He hated these nights, the nights when he became a monster. _

_ The agonizing sensation of bones cracking and reforming disgusted him. He fell to the ground, not being able to stand upright, just in time for fur to cover his skin. His whole body transformed, sharpening teeth cut his lips, internal organs enlarged and a bushy tail grew. His eyes shut, and when he opened them, they were Amber instead of Chocolate. _

_ A howl was the first thing leaving his newly formed snout before the hunt for food began. _

_ He was a monster, supernatural and the worst part of all...he was dangerous. So dangerous he forbid himself from visiting his loved ones. _ _He had to stay away, until he had everything under control. It was the last good thing he could do as he let his Wolf-instincts guide him. _

* * *

The sun was shining high in the summer sky, glistening through the trees and passing the red curtains into a room decorated with posters of idols, photo frames of family members and friends. Its rays shone over a desk with books and a half-open laptop and on a bed where two bodies were still dreaming about traveling the beautiful world. 

  
The distance sound of his ringtone going nuts made Jonghyun stir and groan, a hand shot out, feeling around to shut it off. After 10 seconds of hitting everything on his nightstand but his phone, he finally got it. Between sleepy slits, he glanced at the caller and sighed in annoyance before accepting the call. 

  
‘’What!’’ He murmured in a grumpy voice and rolled onto his back, the red soft blanket that had been wrapped around his body, lay like a puddle on his hips, coincidentally covering his morning-wood. 

  
Apparently traveling around the world hadn’t been his only dream. Oh well. 

  
Jonghyun took a quick glance at the person next to him, in the hopes that none of the noise had woken her up but except for a slight crunch of the nose, the girl continued sleeping. Some might think it’s odd for them to sleep in a bed together without romantic involvement however the bed was big enough and they had done many sleep-overs in the past. 

_  
‘’Good you finally picked up your phone! Turn the tv on!’’ _ Minho’s voice yelled from the receiver. Jonghyun quickly held it away, eyes crinkling as his ears nearly bled from that shrill voice. 

  
‘’Not so loud, I just woke up idiot and Taeyeon is still sleeping!’’ He scowled, covering the speaker and did as Minho said, turning the small box-like tv on he had in the corner.

_  
‘’Why didn’t you invite me?’’_ He heard Minho whine through the phone. Jonghyun ignored him and sat up in bed in a pleasant surprise. 

‘’** _Today there have been sightings of wolves near the City of Seoul in our very beautiful Bukhansan National Park.’’ _ ** ****

_ The journalist stepped up next to a ranger of wildlife who was waiting to get interviewed. _

**** _‘’Sir, how do you feel after such a big discovery?’’_  
****  
** _  
_ ** _ The man looked at her with a smile that was as bright as the sun, ‘’ _ **** _Satisfied, of course, Tibetan wolves sightings have only occurred in North Gyeongsang, Gangwon and North Chungcheong Provinces and while we aren’t sure if these wolves belong with the same race, it’s good to know that more of them are showing up.’’_

_  
The journalist smiled enthusiastically, _ ** _‘’The wolf is an endangered species correct?’’ _ ** _ The man nodded, hands clasped together. ‘’ _ ** _That’s true. The world is facing an increase in poaching and illegal wildlife trade, activities that destroy fauna and pose a threat to many protected species.’’_ **

  
_ They walked over to a railing where the camera zoomed in on the view of the greenish National Park. ‘’ _ ** _Will the wolves form a threat to us?’’ _ ** _ The Journalist asked the question that probably went through most people’s minds now. _

_  
The Ranger smiled reassuringly. ‘’ _ ** _Humans are no enemies of the wolf. As a matter of fact, Wolves are afraid of people and avoid contact. They only attack if you don’t leave them alone or if they have rabies._ ** _ ’’ _

  
Jonghyun was very much surprised, Wolves weren’t his favorite but he could admire a beautiful animal when he saw one and to know they were growing in number here in Asia was a good thing. ‘’_Yo Jonghyun, you still there?_’’ The small man heard Minho’s voice from his phone, with a small sigh he held it back up to his ear. ‘’Yeah I’m still here.’’ He said and turned off the television, ‘’It’s very cool they’re coming back but what was the reason I had to see that?’’ 

  
Minho chuckled, _ ‘’Isn’t it obvious? We should look for them Jjong! A bit of an adventure before we start the boring life of a Uni student you know?’’ _Jonghyun frowned, ‘’Are you serious?’’ He asked while one hand took the blanket up to his midriff, his morning-wood was pretty much gone now. 

  
‘’They said to leave the wolves alone not search for them!’’ 

  
He could already imagine Minho rolling his eyes, _ ‘’Stop being such a drama Queen, we have to embrace danger sometimes to get a kick out of life!’’ _ He responded which had Jonghyun cluck his tongue, there was something suspicious going on with the tall Alien. The man was a bit wilder at life but never to the point that he would have zero sense of danger. 

  
‘’Are you drunk? Or did one of your flings reject your offer to hang-out again?’’

  
A short silence. 

_ ‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’ _ He whispered voice laced with less enthusiasm. Jonghyun smirked, shoulders shaking as he released little giggles, ‘’What happened this time?’’  
  
  
An angry sigh slipped from the other's lips, _ ‘’Nothing!’ _ ’ Minho kept on denying so Jonghyun kept on whining and laughing until Minho finally gave in. _ ‘’FINE!’’ _ He seethed, ‘’ _ I asked Kibum out on a date but he wasn’t impressed.’’ _

  
Jonghyun laughed some more, ‘’Wow, you move fast and you only got to know him at the party?’’ He heard Minho grumble something in the background, _‘’Well we met before that and we happen to exchange phone numbers at the party, unlike a certain someone…’’ _Jonghyun ignore the jab, being a little caught off guard, ‘’Wait…he gave you his phone number already?’’ He asked in confusion. 

  
‘’ _ We were drunk obviously.’’ _ Minho answered, ‘’ _ He hung out with me one time a week ago and then I asked him out for a date, what am I doing wrong here?’’ _

_  
_The small man shook his head in disbelief, he wasn’t an expert but even Minho should know what he was doing wrong. ‘’Kibum has been intrigued enough by giving you his phone number and wanting to be your friend but you have to woo him first.’’

_  
‘’Woo, what does that mean?’’ _

  
‘’Flirt with him, show him you’re genuinely interested. Unless he’s like one of your one-night stands?’’ Jonghyun asked curiously. Unlike him, Minho had slept around here and there as Young-Adults did nowadays. _ ‘’Hell no. I’m serious about him!’’ _

  
Jonghyun was skeptical about that. The man was trouble on two legs, a heartbreaker so to say. Having an interest in somebody, befriending them, stalk them around, leaving behind notes, one thing will lead to another and there would be another one-night. After that, Minho wouldn’t look back ever again.

  
‘’Do you really think it’s a good idea to mess with him? Have you seen him Minho?’’ The small man asked while standing up and walking to the bathroom for a glass of water. ‘’He will _ murder _ you on the spot.’’ At least that’s what he thought since the feline man had looked intimidating at the party. 

_ ‘’Hyyuuuuung I’m not kidding.’’ _

Jonghyun hissed and winced as his hand hit the tap, not expecting Minho to call him Hyung. The _ little _ or should he rather say _ tall _shit didn’t have any respect in that regard. 

_‘’Are you alright, Hyung?’’ _Minho’s tone was worried. Jonghyun’s brow rose, still doubting if he was sober or Minho really seemed serious about the topic that he was even being nice now. ‘’You’re speaking the truth aren’t you?’’

He heard Minho chuckle on the other side of the line, _ ‘’I am.’’ _Jonghyun sighed and rubbed his temples, being able to hear the honesty in his voice. After thinking about it for a minute, he gave in. 

‘’Fine, I’ll help you with Kibum, but you have to be nice to me and call me Hyung for a month!’’ Jonghyun yanked the phone away as an unmanly squeal rang through the receiver.  


‘_’Thank you Hyung!’’ _Minho said cheerfully, voice still loud. Jonghyun could already feel a headache come up. _‘’You know Hyung...’’ _The taller man uttered, much softer and gentler. _‘’I don’t need a deal to be nice to you.’’ _Jonghyun was quiet for a few seconds, his brain trying to catch up with the words before he smiled, ‘’Thanks Minho.’’ 

  
A silence hung between them, Jonghyun glanced at the mirror and avoided eye-contact when the softness of his voice reflected in his eyes. ‘’Let’s hang up before we turn gay for each other.’’ He babbled, grinning as Minho barked out a laugh._ ‘’Good Idea, Hyung.’’ _

* * *

Weeks flew by, Jonghyun worked day and night on his assignment, practiced the Kazoo and successfully managing to compose a song on time before the deadline date, then University came and a new chapter in everyone's life began. The Strawberry blond stepped off the train with a big yawn, dragging two duffel bags along and exiting the Station. It was early Monday morning and the sun was barely up yet, making him feel envious of that big burning star for sleeping in. 

He had taken a train earlier, just in case, he got a little lost. He didn’t think he would need that extra time, but he wanted to make sure he would be in time for his first lecture at the University. Flagging down a cab, Jonghyun climbed in and gave the driver the address before resting back against the seat and watching the scenery with half-open eyes, a small nap was so appealing right about now. With a small snuffle, he allowed himself to fade away from reality. 

When he finally entered Seoul National University it made him realize how he didn’t miss this place at all. Everything was white, marble and incredibly bright and that wasn’t everything on his list of dislikes. The place was huge, the University had several departments and even after being here for three years, it was still a hassle to get to the right place. 

Jonghyun checked his smartphone for the schedule, the lecture began at 11, it was only 9 now, giving him enough time to get the keys to his dorm room and a paper schedule incase the digital one had problems, other things of importance could be retrieved later.

  
There was another thing on his mind at the moment, who will be his roommate this year? He wasn’t lucky enough to share one with Minho or Taeyeon for that matter since girls had a dorm of their own. 

With a deep sigh, he took a step forward, though perhaps he should have checked to make sure no one was running in front of him, for he collided right with someone and thudded hard onto the ground. ‘’Ow.’’ Jonghyun groaned, eyes flickering open and gasping at the view of his phone screen down on the ground next to him. He quickly checked if it was damaged in any way but it seemed to be still intact. Tucking it away safely, Jonghyun gazed up as a boyish voice sounded above the noises of the students around them. 

  
‘’Are you alright?’’ A pale hand shot out to help him up which he accepted, ‘’Yes, thank you.’’ Jonghyun slowly looked up as a noise of recognition left the other. ‘’I’ve seen you somewhere before!’’ Jonghyun blinked, eyeing the other up. Now that the guy mentioned it, he knew him from somewhere too. Blond wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and a slim body, yes he remembered, it was the guy from the party that had participated with the Seven Minute in Heaven thing!

‘’You’re Taemin from Minho’s party right?’’

Taemin’s eyes lit up, a bright grin working its way across his face. ‘’Oh yes! I remember you, you’re that hottie hanging out with Minho!’’ Jonghyun’s ears turned pink at the tips as he nodded. ‘’I guess so.’’ 

An arm around his shoulder startled him, Mocha eyes settled on the gleeful expression of the younger man. ‘’I tried to find you but you were gone so soon after the closet thing.’’ Taemin pouted while dragging him towards the reception desk where people were handing out the keys for the dorms. 

‘’What for exactly?’’ Jonghyun wondered innocently, it wasn’t like he gave Taemin a reason to talk or hang-out with him. Taemin wiggled his eyebrows, ‘’I want to be your friend of course, what else?’’ 

If Jonghyun had been looking at him, he would have noticed dark eyes going over his body before a smirk appeared on that mischievous face. ‘’Don’t you already have a best friend somewhere?’’ Jonghyun raised a sassy eyebrow. ‘’Ooooh so you remember Kai.’’ Taemin squeezed his shoulder, ‘’Why play hard to get?’’ He countered back, watching Jonghyun receive his keys and observe the number ‘104’

  
‘’Where the hell is that?’’ Jonghyun scratched his head, ignoring the younger for the time being. Taemin snatched them away, enjoying the whine leaving the other’s lips, ‘’Don’t worry Hyung, I just came from that room.’’  
  
  
‘’Are you my roommate then?’’ 

  
Well, he couldn’t say that he was disappointed. Taemin seemed to be a nice guy, better than being paired up with one of his bullies. A slight wave of dismay hit him however when the younger shook his head, ‘’No, you’re sharing a room with my brother.’’ 

  
‘’Oh…’’ He sucked in a breath, allowing Taemin to drag him along as they slowly warmed up to conversation and even ended up arguing over the best open-world games. Jonghyun loved games and would defend his babies till the end of time. 

  
  
‘’Hell no, Skyrim is way better.’’ The small man growled, and Taemin laughed like he just cracked the joke of the century. ‘’Yeah right! Assassin’s Creed has the availability to travel by boat, does your game allow that?’’ 

  
Jonghyun stuck out his tongue, not caring about a boat option when there were so many missions and side-quests. Every corner of the world had a story to tell, every Npc walking around had a dialogue and there was always something to do. ‘’Does your game have Dragons? Or the option of becoming a Werewolf or Vampire?’’ 

  
The small man preened, seeing Taemin wince at his strong comeback. He didn’t realize that Taemin was actually reacting negatively because of something else. Jonghyun didn’t notice as his attention had averted to a brown door with ‘104’ on it. 

  
‘’My brother is gonna be overjoyed to share a dorm with a cutie,’’ Taemin uttered in a flirty tone, lower lip jutting out. ‘’I’m so jealous, I have to share a room with a smelly bastard.’’ Jonghyun blinked, a small laugh bubbling from his mouth. ‘’Who says I’m not smelly?’’ He argued back, one black eyebrow raised as amusement twinkled in his eyes and played with the corners of his mouth. It was fun to flirt back sometimes.

  
‘’I’m sure you would still smell like the finest white Chocolate.’’ Taemin cooed, a hand sliding up the side of his arm. Jonghyun stared at it, feeling a shiver go down his spine as thin fingers stroked his bicep. ‘’Oh really?’’ He murmured.

  
Taemin hummed, ‘’I’m sure as hell my brother will love your puppy eyes, I know I do.’’ Jonghyun felt his face grow hot under his scrutiny, and he was grateful for a few students walking by that got the younger’s attention, giving him the opportunity to turn around with a blush covering his cheeks. 

  
‘’U-uh r-right.’’ He stammered shyly, quickly putting the key into the lock and opening the door with a racing heart, this was happening all way too fast. 

  
That thought instantly vanished as his heart had another reason to pick up the pace. It wasn’t the layout of the spacey room, the two beds on either side and a window in the middle with blue soft curtains or the two counters and a small fridge nor was it the double doors closet and two work desks but it was because of the person standing in the middle of the room.

  
The man had a superior air about him, black hair with streaks of brown brushed back from his forehead. A strong muscular build, thick thighs, soft features and those very pure Chocolate eyes gazing into his soul as the owner turned around with the noise of a door opening.

  
‘’Jinki?’’ Jonghyun uttered breathlessly, puppy eyes unable to stop growing with bewilderment.

* * *


	3. Lee Jinki

* * *

Jonghyun smiled when seeing Jinki again after so long. He always wondered what happened with the man but he knows Jinki is his roommate now. ‘’I didn’t expect to see you again.’’ 

  
Jinki blinked, ‘’Do I know you?’’ He asked with confusion coloring his tone. That was to be expected but it was still disappointing and Jonghyun’s smile faded. ‘’I’m Jonghyun, we met at Minho’s party.’’ He explained, not really mentioning the kiss, maybe it would scare Jinki away?

  
‘’I’ve met a lot of Jonghyun's there.’’ The black-haired man tilted his head to the side then frowned at Taemin. ‘’And what are you still doing here?’’

  
The Strawberry blond sighed, heart-clenching with hurt. What should he have expected, for Jinki to still remember him? This pretty much proved he had been just another passerby in Jinki’s life, the kiss hadn’t been memorable either. At least for him, it had been. 

  
‘’He’s your roommate, I was just nice to bring him here.’’ He heard Taemin behind him answer with a bit of disbelief in his tone but Jonghyun wasn’t paying attention and stumbled to the still free bed on the left. ‘’Good for you now leave,’’ Jinki grumbled, pushing his younger brother out of the room. 

  
‘’Yah! No need to push!’’ Taemin complained, ‘’See you around Jonghyun!’’ He managed to get out before Jinki slammed the door in his face then finally gazed at his new roommate. Jonghyun wasn’t looking at him, just unpacking his bags and folding his clothes. Jinki hesitated before moving to the opposite bed and sitting down, eyes taking in the lean back and slow movements as the other put his stuff away. 

  
‘’So you’re Jonghyun?’’ Jinki finally opened the conversation, laying down on the bed with a small ball and throwing it at the wall, occasionally looking at his new roommate, ‘’Yes, Kim Jonghyun.’’ The smaller man murmured, not really in the mood to talk but sulk instead.

  
Jinki hummed, ‘’Are you new here?’’ Jonghyun cringed and give up on folding clothes, turning to the older man instead and stepping closer, gaze firm. ‘’You really don’t remember me do you?’’ 

  
The older stopped what he was doing, seeing as how it bothered Jonghyun greatly. He shook his head, looking ashamed ‘’I’m sorry but I really don’t.’’ Jinki stood up, Chocolate eyes observing the smaller man in front of him. Jonghyun frowned, ‘’But you remembered who I was at the coffee shop.’’ Jinki scratched his head. ‘’Oh...well I’m sorry for forgetting that. Were we a thing?’’ 

  
Those words aren’t the ones Jonghyun wanted to hear but it still made him realize how his attraction for Jinki was dominating the situation now when their encounter at the party and café hadn’t been that serious or important, they hadn’t been a couple or a fling back then. 

  
‘’No..I...never mind.’’ He stammered through his sentence, smiling gloomily up at the older. ‘’Nice to meet you Hyung.’’ Jonghyun’s eyes were sincerely whereas Jinki stared at him for a while, deep in thought.

  
‘’Yeah…’’ His voice was quiet as if his mind was somewhere else but he still answered the Strawberry blond politely, a hand reaching out and touching the side of Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

  
‘’It’s good to meet you too.’’

  
Their eyes locked. Several emotions went through Jinki’s eyes that Jonghyun couldn’t put his finger on. He was never good at reading people except for the basics like happiness, anger or sadness but there was another emotion in those deep brown pools. 

  
Guilt?

  
Jonghyun stared at him some more, not sure what to make of that. Maybe he was just tired and seeing things. Looking down at his watch made him gasp as he suddenly had only 15 min to get to his first class. ‘’I’m sorry Hyung, I have a lecture to go to!!’’ He hurriedly got out, scrambling back to his bed to snatch his jacket and backpack, phone and keys.

  
_‘’You look as beautiful as I remember.’’_

  
Jonghyun had taken four steps to the door when he heard Jinki mumble something. ‘’Did you say anything?’’ Jonghyun paused, looking back at the older man who was watching him with a soft gaze, the man instantly averted his eyes. 

  
‘’I said good luck.’’ 

  
‘’Oh.’’ 

  
Jonghyun hesitated before opening the door, he looked back at Jinki with a smile. ‘’Thank you, good luck as well.’’ then he was out the door and running to his lecture at the other side of the building, dodging students on the way while leaving Jinki behind in the dorm. 

  
The older man sucked in a deep breath, eyes closing in regret before taking his own stuff and leaving the room a minute later.

* * *

‘’Ugh! It’s only the first week and I’m ready to throw in the towel.’’ Jonghyun let himself drop-down next to Taeyeon on the bleachers with a loud whine. The girl was dressed in a flowery dress and munching on some popcorn, ‘’Why?’’ She asked, giggling softly and handing him the red striped popcorn box as her eyes were on the giant green field in front of them.

  
‘’Well-’’ He began, ‘’-Professor Kim Jong-Woon from drama class had us play our chosen instrument this morning.’’ Minho looked up from the field, shooting him a quick wave before returning to his stretches. His best friend was the Captain of the soccer team and today was their first training match. 

  
Jonghyun returned the wave halfheartedly, ‘’I got a B+ for the whole assignment might I add.’’ the tone of his voice showed the relief he felt. ‘’But he was already mentioning a Musical and how the participants get extra credits.’’

  
Taeyeon raised her eyebrow, ‘’So? You could just back out if you want.’’ The small man shook his head, opening his mouth to explain when he spotted _ him. _

  
He’s absolutely gorgeous, like a damn model. All golden skin, muscular body, thick thighs, plush lips and messed up black hair. The white top and shorts he was wearing were almost a _ crime _and the Strawberry blond was unable to look away.

  
‘’Oh my god Jjong!’’ Taeyeon nudged him hard in the side, ‘’That’s Jinki isn’t it?’’ obviously noticing the same person who had appeared on the field. 

  
The rest of the players including Minho huddled around Jinki and the small man was lucky enough to have Mister First-kiss’s glorious ass pointed in his direction for a brief moment before the players separated and spread out across the field.

  
‘’Someone is staring like a hungry pup.’’ She sang teasingly making Jonghyun blush strongly and sputter a little, ‘’I’m not.’’ He denied quickly and looked down, bangs hiding his flustered expression from view.

  
It wasn’t like he meant to do that, despite what happened on the first day, Jonghyun’s attraction was still rock solid. He hoped something else wasn’t rock hard on the other hand because the view had been too good so he just crossed one leg over the other and placed his backpack on his lap, in the hopes that he hadn’t been obvious with his actions. 

  
‘’Jonghyun!’’ Taeyeon exclaimed, he held his breath, waiting for karma to strike him down. ‘’You can grab your chance and ask for his phone number now and go out with him!’’ Jonghyun sighed in relief, she hadn’t noticed a thing.

  
‘’Phone number? sure! Go out with him, I don’t think so.’’ 

  
‘’What?’’  
  
‘’A lot happened in the first day Taeyeon.’’ He informed, feeling not that excited to bring up that disappointment. ‘’Oh? Like what?’’ She asked eagerly, leaning into him with the idea that he was gonna tell her some juicy details.

  
‘’Jinki’s my roommate apparently.’’ The Strawberry blond declared, running slender fingers through his hair, brows furrowed in frustration. ‘’Really! You’re so lucky.’’ She jumped up and down before taking a hand full of popcorn.

  
Jonghyun smiled sheepishly, ‘’Uh- luck runs out sometimes.’’ He mumbled, Mocha eyes flicking over to the field where Minho and Jinki were both running after the ball, never expecting Jinki to be into sports but then again, what did he know about the other? Taeyeon snorted, ‘’Okay Mr. Poet, now in our language please.’’

  
The other was to busy staring at the sweat that was sliding down Jinki’s forehead and arms, which made them twinkle hotly in the sunlight. 

  
‘’Well?’’ Taeyeon pressed, pushing him in the arm to get his attention. ‘’Oh right.’’ Jonghyun laughed nervously and gaze at his childhood friend instead. ‘’He doesn’t remember me.’’

  
The Brunette frowned, at first trying to understand what he said then not wanting to believe Jonghyun but why would he lie about that? ‘’Are you serious!?’’ She shouted, a bit too loud which had a few other students watching the match, glare at her in displeasure. She apologized quickly before glancing at him in confusion. ‘’Not remembering as in, he didn’t recognize you because of the hair or?’’

  
Jonghyun scratched the back of his head, lips twitching slightly. ‘’Not remembering as in, he doesn’t know who I am at all.’’ He said as if it was hard enough to say those words. 

  
Taeyeon’s jaw dropped, her hand frozen in the popcorn box. His words mingled in her head but the only thing on the tip of her tongue was, ‘’Wow, so he has the memory of goldfish.’’ 

  
Jonghyun laughed in surprise, ‘’Yes I guess he does.’’ Taeyeon wrapped her arms around him, taken notice of his obviously distraught aura. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’ She cooed, squeezing him in her hold. ‘’He doesn’t remember teaching you how to kiss either?’’

  
‘’No but It’s alright, what means something to one person doesn’t mean a thing to the other.’’ He shrugged, voice steady but low. Jonghyun just had to accept that Jinki was his first kiss and that the attraction he had was one-sided. 

  
Taeyeon pressed a kiss to his temple before leaning away, ‘’You can still try and be his friend right? Maybe he will remember eventually and then you can work on asking him out?’’ She suggested, meaning well but Jonghyun wasn’t keen on the idea.

  
“Making him remember doesn’t mean anything. I’m not interested in chasing after someone who could forget me after two months.’’

  
The affection he had received moments ago, drastically changed to assault on his head. ‘’Ow!’’ Jonghyun pouted, rubbing the back of his head and staring back with a baffled expression. ‘’Why did you hit me?’’ 

  
Taeyeon rolled his eyes, ‘’You’re an idiot, you clearly are inexperienced in the romantic side of things.’’ She accused, gazing back to the field as the crowd around them went crazy when Jinki scored a goal. 

  
She noticed how Jinki was congratulated by the team yet his focus was elsewhere. It came to her attention that his eyes were searching the bleachers and was it just her or did those Chocolate eyes lit up when they landed on Jonghyun? Tilting her head to the side, she watched how a smile of relief crossed his features before the black-haired man returned back to training. What was that about? 

  
‘’Look, men won’t drop on you as bees do with honey, you have to work for your money and you have to do the same with a man,’’ Taeyeon advised, standing up since her cheerleader training was starting in half an hour. 

  
‘’By being his friend first?’’ Jonghyun asked, remembering her words from not long ago. She nodded and grabbed her messenger bag. ‘’Friendship brings two people closer, it’s a start Jjongie.’’ She pinched his cheeks and giggled as the small man grumbled cutely under his breath. 

  
‘’Good luck and tell me about that Musical later!’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded then focusing his attention back to the field where Minho and Jinki were passing the ball to each other and scoring again. He observed how Jinki laughed, eyes turning to cute crescents before their eyes suddenly locked.

  
He froze in his seat, heart skipping a beat in his chest, the older blinked for a second before waving at him, a casual smile dancing on his lips. Jonghyun shyly waved back and gradually dropped his hand when Jinki’s attention was elsewhere. 

  
Well...one thing he definitely wasn’t opposed to was not giving up. And it could very well be time to set that thought into motion. 

* * *

  
  
It took him another week to get the courage to approach Jinki and invite him to grab a coffee. It was mainly due to Jinki acting aloof and barley being in the dorms and if he was then he was either doing assignments, laying in bed with headphones on or on the phone with one of his mates. 

  
It didn’t explain why Jinki had been ignoring his presence though, the last time the other had said anything to him was when his bullies found and harassed him in the hallways during his free period. His small body hit the lockers hard, a hiss escaping his lips and eyes squeezing shut in pain. ‘’Hello there dwarf.’’ A hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. 

  
‘’Haven’t seen you in a while.’’ The voice teased, Jonghyun opened his eyes, coming face to face with none other than Kris, the leader of the bullies. He and two others liked to terrorize him whenever. ‘’Are you well-rested to do my homework again? You better be!’’ 

  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Jonghyun struggled, grabbing the other’s wrists to yank them from his collar. ‘’Let go off me!’’ Kris and the others chuckled, ‘’You hear that guys? He wants me to let go of him.’’ Kris mocked, looking between his followers and Jonghyun. 

  
‘’As you wish.’’ the strong hand tightened around the fabric before he was thrown on the hard unforgiven ground, feet instantly kicking him in the sides. He heard how his backpack was emptied on the ground and rummaged through. His textbooks, notebook with lyrics and other little trinkets he carried around, including his lunchbox were yanked out. 

  
‘’Well I’m taking this.’’ One of his bullies said, holden the box up before opening it and taking a sandwich out of it. Jonghyun whimpered, the plan to eat that in the garden was pretty much ruined now, though that wasn’t the worst thing as Kris snatched an Orange juice bottle from his bag and tipped the content over his Strawberry Blonde hair.

  
For a moment, Jonghyun had a violent reaction of rage and disgust as he slapped Kris's hand away. ‘’Asshole!’’ and kicked him with all the strength he could muster. ‘’Why you little!’’ the bully sputtered, dark eyes narrowing, hand out, ready to hit him hard. 

  
It didn’t go far as another hand not belonging to him, grabbed his wrist, halting it mid-swing. Kris looked over with a startled expression before narrowing his eyes in annoyance. ‘’Who the fuck are you?’’ 

  
Jonghyun, on the other hand, didn’t expect Jinki of all people to show up and get rid of the bullies. ‘’None of your business, leave.’’ Jinki glared and pushed Kris into his followers, the bullies observed the situation and decided it wasn’t worth it, mostly because the feline man accompanying Jinki intimidated them. 

  
‘’We aren’t done with you yet,’’ Kris growled at Jonghyun before leaving. Kibum shook his head, wondering why people have to be pathetic like that. ‘’Are you alright?’’ He asked Jonghyun instead while Jinki helped him up.

  
‘’Not really.’’ Jonghyun sighed gloomily, pulling a face at the feel of stickiness in his hair and all over his white shirt. ‘’I can’t go back to class like this but thanks though.’’ Kibum eyed him up, fully agreeing with him, ‘’You certainly can’t, you’ll be the laughing stock in no time.’’ The Strawberry blond slumped his shoulders, ‘’Gosh I dislike those guys so much.’’ 

  
Jinki was watching from a distance, adjusting his sports bag over his shoulder. ‘’Follow me,’’ he said, turning and walking down the hallway to the guys' bathroom. Jonghyun and Kibum walked after him, curious about what he was planning.

  
‘’Take this until you get access to your own clothes.’’ Jinki held up an overgrown grey shirt with black stripes on the sleeves. Jonghyun tilted his head in surprise, ‘’Jinki you…’’ He began a bit confused by the different behaviors, ‘’Are you sure, Hyung?’’ 

The other nodded, handing him the shirt, ‘’Don’t worry, I only had it on for an hour before soccer started so it shouldn’t smell.’’ Jonghyun was quiet but the twinkle in his eyes showed he was grateful.

  
Jonghyun hurried into the toilet stall and redressed himself. Meanwhile, Kibum was staring at Jinki with narrowed eyes, wondering why he was helping this guy out. The Black-haired man was a nice person but not to the point he would let strangers borrow his personal belongings. 

  
‘’What?’’ Jinki whispered uncertainly, glancing at Kibum who shrugged and mouthed, ‘Later.’ Jonghyun on the other hand instantly smelled the scent of Autumn and Apples and with a quick whiff to it, left the stall again, expression a bit bashful since the shirt was big on him.

  
‘’Well don’t you look cute.’’ Kibum teased good-heartedly while walking up and turning the tabs on. ‘’Let’s wash your hair to get the disgusting mess out.’’ Jonghyun blinked, ‘’But I don’t have a towel or shampoo for that matter.’’ Kibum chuckled, ‘’Lucky for you Jinki has some you can borrow, right Hyung?’’ 

  
Jinki was staring at Jonghyun, It was amazing that he didn’t look in the least bit bothered by Kibum’s words or suspicious looks. His eyes are only for Jonghyun, and he appeared in a trance maybe a bit intrigued even. ‘’What?...right...here.’’ He handed his stuff over, dazed in the eyes while he observed how the two helped each other like they knew each other for a long time. 

  
A little bit later and Jonghyun was walking through the hallways, all refreshed and ready to get to his next class. ‘’Why do I never see you in the Canteen?’’ Kibum asked curiously. 

  
‘’Oh! Because Minho has Soccer practice around the time of day and Taeyeon can’t make it, her schedules are different from mine.’’ 

  
Kibum hummed in acknowledgment but also grumbled under his breath when Minho was mentioned then huffed loudly as if he had a fight with himself or with an imaginary Minho. 

  
‘’Sit with us next time then, we could use a new friend once in a while.’’ Kibum squeezed Jonghyun’s shoulder kindly, ignoring the disbelieving glint in Jinki’s eyes. ‘’Right Jinki?’’  
  
  
‘’Really?’’ Jonghyun’s eyes lit up, ‘’I would love that.’’ He also looked at Jinki who tried to look away from Jonghyun, could barely breathe with those earnest eyes looking at him like that. ‘’I don't know why you keep asking me, do what you two want.’’ Jinki countered steadily, looking between the two before walking off without another word.

  
Jonghyun frowned, ‘’Why is he like that?’’ Kibum came up next to him, shrugging his shoulders. ‘’Beats me, he has been acting weird since summer.’’ So Jinki hasn’t only been acting weird around him but also to his friends that actually know him? 

  
‘’It’s weird, we all met at the party and he’s the only one who forgot about me like we never ever met.’’ Jonghyun murmured with a kicked puppy expression. Kibum stared at him, searching his face for some kind of hint to answer his sudden suspicion.

  
  
‘’Do you have a crush on him by any chance?’’ He teased with a lopsided smile. Jonghyun’s stomach flipped, caught off guard before he laughed dryly. ‘’W-what makes you think t-that?’’ He stammered, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights but followed it up with an indifferent tone. ‘’Crushes are for kids and I’m a man.’’ 

  
Anything to deny the fact that he has one. If Kibum found out when they barely knew each other, he was afraid the whole Campus will know it soon too, it meant he was too obvious with his feelings and facial expressions around Jinki. 

  
Kibum stared at him some more before ducking his head and laughing. ‘’You do! That’s great!’’ The other man pouted in defeat, ‘’It’s not that funny or great, it seems one-sided though.’’ His voice had lowered to a sad tone. Kibum stopped laughing, a thoughtful expression on his face before shaking his head.

  
  
‘’I don’t know about that.’’ It sounded as if he knew something that Jonghyun didn’t. It made the Strawberry blond only more confused, ‘’What does that mean?’’ 

  
Kibum waved him off, ‘’Nothing! now don’t let Jinki’s attitude scare you away because I know he’s isn’t always like that instead he’s a sweet guy.’’ He informed earnestly, smiling encouragingly at Jonghyun. 

  
‘’I see you around lunch, gotta go to class now.’’ He waved at the smaller man before running off. One thing was for sure, Jinki wouldn’t let others use his personal belongings like that and wouldn’t stare at them like a lovestruck fool. Kibum shook his head, sensing mutual pinning in the game and while he’s going to enjoy watching the development, something-

  
-something was holding Jinki back...but what?   
  


* * *

After that, Jinki’s ignoring and indifferent attitude pretty much started. Jonghyun had asked Jinki out for coffee but he got a ‘’No I’m busy.’’ in return. When they were in the dorms together and Jonghyun asked curiously how his day was, just to begin small talk. Jinki shot him a frown before looking away. 

  
Whenever they had lunch together, Jinki sat on the other end of the table away from him. It didn’t help that Jonghyun was busy with his own things that made their time together in the dorms limited but it hurt the smaller man. What did he do to have Jinki act like that to him? 

  
Kibum and Taeyeon's words had encouraged him yet at the end of the day it was becoming bothersome to trail behind Jinki like a lost puppy only to get ignored in return. 

  
A week went by like that, while his relationship with Jinki didn’t have much progression, his with Kibum, Taemin and Kai only got better. He sat with them during lunch and eventually even Minho and Taeyeon joined, making them have to push tables together so that they all could sit, eat, talk and laugh. 

  
One night on a bright full moon, The small man let out a contented sigh while snuggling up in his thin blankets. The day had been exhausting with 5 classes and essays to keep him busy, what got him most distracted was the second mention of a Musical and that Kim Jongwoon, his professor was going to enlighten them about it tomorrow.

  
The Strawberry blond hummed softly in his sleep, his face felt warm, the tips of his fingers felt warm and even his toes.

  
On the other side of the room, Jinki wasn’t so content. Every nerve in his body was sensitive to noise, his nose picked up smells from a mile away and the light of the full moon made him tremble with anticipation. 

  
_It was that time of the month again. _

  
Jinki climbed out of bed, quietly so that he won’t wake up his roommate. He let out a grunt as every muscle in his body shifted beneath his skin, preparing to transform. 

  
‘’Not yet.’’ He breathed through his nose, quickly pulling on some easy shoes and clothes he could easily shimmer out of. A low almost animalistic whine left his mouth, eyes flickering between Chocolate and Amber. 

  
He had to hold strong for a few more minutes while he picked up his backpack with supplies, cursing under his breath as he did so. 

  
‘’Jinki?’’ 

  
The man in question froze in his footsteps. 

  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Jonghyun asked, propped up on one forearm and rubbing his eye with the other. Jinki stayed quiet, it was not the time to make small talk as he needed to leave urgently, he made the same excuse for the past week but they always linked back to this very problem he was dealing with. 

  
‘’Nothing, go back to sleep Jonghyun.’’ He uttered softly, turning his head and sighing at the pleasant view of mussed up hair, half-lidded Mocha eyes, rosy cheeks and the softness of a content sleepy pup. 

  
Jonghyun blinked, biting his bottom lip as if he was thinking about something but didn’t know how to say it. ‘’I-if...if there is something bothering you, you can always come to me okay?’’ He offered, fiddling nervously with the blankets and looking down as if preparing himself to get snapped at.

  
Jinki stared before sighing and walking closer, patting Jonghyun gently on the head. ‘’I will but I’m fine.’’ The boy was surprised and sweetly smiled up at him. ‘’You sure?’’ He asked playfully. Chuckling lowly, Jinki nodded and walked to the door.

  
‘’Goodnight Jonghyun.’’ 

  
‘’Goodnight Hyung.’’ The boy turned onto his side, blanket resting at his waist, showing off his curves and the outline of a soft lean back underneath the pale Moonlight. How tempting it was to just stay here in the peaceful atmosphere, his body was begging for freedom so with that thought Jinki left the dorms and campus, deep into the cold night.

* * *


	4. Cursed As Werewolf

* * *

For Jinki, life had its ups and downs but he always tried to stay positive and optimistic. He couldn’t complain about it though, with two lovely parents, a nice younger brother and a scholarship to one of the greatest Universities in the Country. 

  
He always wanted to be a Vocal Teacher and while relatives and friends told him, his voice was great enough to become an idol. It didn’t appeal to him as much as helping teenagers get confident in using their voice, also helping them to improve their singing technique and take care of and develop their voice. 

  
Taemin went to the same University to become a dancer or much preferred a solo artist. Life had been good for the two brothers but that’s when Werewolves intruded it and everything went to hell.

  
Jinki couldn’t believe that the monsters he used to watch in horror movies on a Halloween night with his brother and father, weren’t fictional but real! Those werewolves in Twilight and Supernatural were real! Where were the Winchester brothers when you needed them?

  
One night, Taemin came home crying, a bite on his arm and sobbing about a werewolf attacking. They thought he was delirious but the full moon proved what had gone down that night. A brown werewolf stood in their garden, howling at the sky and that’s when the family moved away from Incheon to Seoul where they had a better chance of finding professional help for Taemin.

  
But that summer...everything repeated itself and this time...Jinki had been bitten. 

  
By his own brother no less.

  
They had been camping that summer, thinking it was safe to do so, no one had expected the full moon to come this early in the month and Jinki paid the price for his mistake. He didn’t know if he felt betrayed by Taemin...it wasn’t his fault, nonetheless, Jinki was angry and upset. He was a monster, supernatural and dangerous, there was no control over his wolf-side, in the progress he forbid himself from visiting his loved ones. 

  
And then there was Jonghyun, the man he met at the party and taught how to kiss. There was something about him that had fascinated Jinki to the point that he wanted to know more about him. After discovering that he worked as a Barista, Jinki felt like going back, talk about life. It didn’t take him long to find out he was attracted to the Brunette but then the wolf incident happened and his view on life became different.

  
He had to stay away and protect the man from his dark side, it was better to forget then long for someone who would be scared of him. University started and the gods weren’t on his side when he was roomed together with Jonghyun. 

  
The smaller man strutted into the room with Strawberry blond hair, big Mocha eyes and those kissable lips Jinki often had dreams about. 

  
Longing and fascination returned full force, and regrettably, Jinki couldn’t act on them so he pretended he forgot about Jonghyun instead. The reaction he received made him downright guilty and while he didn’t think the feelings were returned, the Strawberry blond had obviously hoped to room together with a friend.

  
Soccer was an outlet for most of his energy, it was a strategy to keep himself powerless from hurting people in his wolf-form. If the wolf was tired and didn’t kill at night, then Jinki could go through a month with a better feeling.

  
It was a surprise to see Jonghyun on the bleachers when they had their very first training. Jinki didn’t think he would come and although it had been for Minho, the smaller man had waved back at him, ever so shyly but still endearing to the eyes and the Black-haired man couldn’t hide his happiness then.

  
When Jonghyun was bullied and Kibum was there with him to drive them away, seeing those miserable puppy eyes, lower lip jutted out. It had Jinki want to embrace him, pamper and make him feel loved. Instead, he offered his shirt but that didn’t stop his chest from tightening at the sight, seeing the other in his overgrown shirt, the sleeves covering his small hands and curves. He had been on the verge of acting out on his feelings but he _couldn’t._

  
He had to _ protect _ and couldn’t let Jonghyun into his life. It brought him on the path of completely ignoring him, finding excuse after excuse not to hang out with his roommate. Maybe Jonghyun would hate him, it would do Jinki’s heart good that at least one person was safe from his monstrous side. 

  
It was a painful reality yet the other was slowly destroying the walls he carefully built up around himself. It wouldn’t take long before Jonghyun was back into his life and Jinki gave in to the longing and affection but until then he needed to try harder but even that…was to no avail because his heart had already chosen for him without his consent. 

* * *

  
It was close to sunrise when Jinki stumbled back into the dorm room, sweaty, dirty and completely exhausted. He hurled his backpack on the bed and ripped the shirt from his muscular frame. The usual golden skin was covered by scratches, dirt, and mud and he hurried to the bathroom to wash all the grim off before someone would ask questions.

  
He didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching him vanish into the bathroom. 

  
Jinki hated this, the monster he had become. Why couldn’t he be a normal human being and do what was normal for people around his age? Like partying, studying, working, looking at the full moon without the need to howl but most importantly crush on somebody and not thinking they needed to be protected from him. 

  
He sighed while brushing a washcloth over his cheeks and over his puffy eyes. Transforming into a wolf was tiring, but the activities such as running through the forest and hunting prey didn’t help either. Apparently playing soccer wasn’t a success in keeping his wolf tired, he had to try harder but how? What could make his wolf calm enough?

  
One day the newspapers would warn the citizens about mysterious murders which would be linked back to him or his brother for that matter. 

  
Jonghyun sat up in bed a bit perplexed, did Jinki stay away the whole night only to come back now, sweaty and dirty? What had he been doing? He glanced to the other side of the room, the other bed was made up as if no one had slept into it for the whole night. He climbed out of bed, tiptoeing to the bathroom and pressing his ear against the door. This man was such a mystery to him, his odd attitude and now randomly leaving at night too. 

  
‘’_ What can make him calm? _ ’’ He heard Jinki mutter, making him wonder who the ‘ _ Him _’ was before the door handle moved near his waist. Jinki walked out of the bathroom, blinking in surprise to see Jonghyun pressed against the wall near the door. ‘’Jonghyun? What are you doing?’’

  
Jonghyun swallowed, trying to come up with an excuse. ‘’Uhm...well there was a-a…’’ his eyes darted around the room, thinking of anything he could use as an excuse. ‘’A-a spider on my pillow!’’ He stammered, then squared his shoulders, ‘’I woke up and a spider was eating my face!’’ 

  
The silence that followed after left his nerves prickling with an edgy feeling. 

  
Jinki stared.

  
Jonghyun smiled stiffly.

  
Jinki cocked an eyebrow, baffled, before laughing. ‘’And you ended up all the way on this side of the room?’’ He asked between laughs. Jonghyun pouted but the fond look Jinki send him made his stomach flip. 

  
‘’W-well, you try not to scream like a girl and escape as fast as possible.’’ He gave a half-hearted huff as if he wasn’t lying about the whole thing. Jinki gave him a small smile and went to his bed, inspecting the mattress, blankets, and pillows.‘’Where is the little bugger?’’ 

  
Jonghyun hurried over, snatching the pillow out of his grasp, ‘’Be careful with my stuff!’’   


‘’Well sorry but someone has to save your royal ass.’’ Jinki teased, continuing to inspect the bed. The smaller man pursed his lips, hands kneading the pillow in thought before a smirk lifted upon his lips.  
  
  
‘’Hey Jinki-Hyung?’’  
  
  
‘’Yes?’’ The man in question turned his head, instantly getting a pillow to the face. Jinki sputtered, grabbing the pillow back, ‘’Oh you didn’t little shit!’’ He growled, taking a swing at the smaller man who squealed and ran to Jinki’s bed to get his own ammunition.

  
‘’I’m not little!’’ Jonghyun smacked him. Both boys began to full-on hit each other with pillows, feathers flying around their heads as laughter filled the room until they both collapsed on Jinki’s bed out of breath.

  
A chuckle bubbled up from the Strawberry Blonde's lips, ‘’My god this place is a mess.’’ Jinki looked up, the room was littered with feathers, blankets had fallen on the ground and even a few textbooks didn’t make it through the pillow war. ‘’Yeah and I need a new pillow.’’ Jinki held up his ripped open pillow. 

  
Both laughed in amusement before Jonghyun climbed from the bed, ‘’I’ll buy you a new one after classes.’’ He shuffled his way to the closet and threw fresh clothes on the bed. ‘’Are you sure?’’ Jinki asked while brushing the feathers from the bed. ‘’I will clean the room later, I was looking forward to some sleep.’’

  
Jonghyun glanced over his shoulder, now that he mentioned it. The small man was still wondering what had Jinki stay away for the night. ‘’Oh..no classes in the morning?’’ He questioned instead before pulling off his shirt without thinking.

  
‘’Just one after lunch.’’ Jinki did a doubletake as his gaze fell on the smooth dipped back, freckled skin, curved waist, and hips. His attention shifted to that bubbly ass that was suddenly exposed thanks to the lack of a pajama shirt covering it.

  
‘’You can borrow my pillow for now.’’ Jinki quickly trailed his eyes up as the other turned around, his gaze briefly lingered at a flat tummy, brown nipples and a gorgeous brown dot above the man’s pectorals then up to meet his gaze. 

''What?’’ He asked, not hearing what the small man said as he had been distracted by something very beautiful. ‘’Here.’’ Jonghyun threw the pillow against his face making Jinki fumble, embarrassed.  
  
  
‘’I see you later.’’ Jonghyun smiled, not noticing the stares and wrapped a towel around his neck. ‘’Wait Jonghyun!’’ Jinki exclaimed, reaching out to hold his arm, ‘’Give me your phone.’’ Jonghyun blinked in surprise, pleasant surprise and handed over his phone. Jinki unlocked to the home screen, typed a little bit, did the same on his own phone, before handing it back. ‘’Just call me if you’re unsure about purchasing which pillow’’ Jinki smiled up at him, eyes forming cute crescents whereas dimples formed near his cheeks. 

  
The small man nodded and averted his eyes, “I, w-wi—” He stammered, blushing. “—will.” Why was Jinki so handsome and smiling at him like that while giving the one thing the Strawberry blond was after since the beginning. ‘’Thanks, Hyung.’’ 

  
Jonghyun rushed to the bathroom and after the door closed Jinki allowed himself to breathe again, chest heavy as his body slumped on the bed with a grunt. The vow he made was breaking and the only thing that occurred was small talk and a playful fight. Jinki swallowed nervously.

  
Should he just have peace with the fact that this developing friendship was unavoidable? Jinki bit his lip, arching one arm over tired eyes. He had to talk about his predicament with someone before he lost his mind albeit, for now, he let sleep claim him. Leaving the thinking for later.

* * *

The weather was very nice, not too hot, not too cold, just perfect enough. Jonghyun tapped his pen against the desk, chin leaning on the palm of his hand while observing a few songbirds hopping from branch to branch outside. Professor Jongwoon was 10 minutes late but the Strawberry blond didn’t mind when he could easily distract himself by doing what he loved most, which was creating a composition. 

  
Woo, how could this be?

_ Woo, you’re so beautiful _

_ How should I say this? _

_ Even when I think hard, it’s hard to express _

_ The masterpiece that is you _

_ You’re an enemy to girls _

_ You’re a target to guys _

_ A wall that can’t be climbed _

_ A holy perfection _

  
The song was fairly sensual, singing them under his breath had given results that he was pretty satisfied with. Inspiration had come to him like a moth to a flame and he didn’t waste any time to write ideas down into his notebook. 

  
‘’Hey Jonghyun-Hyung, what are you doing?’’ Taemin appeared next to him and sat in the free seat, dark eyes examine the notebook curiously. ‘’Hey Tae.’’ Jonghyun greeted back before writing another set of words down. ‘’I’m composing a song to kill the time.’’ 

  
‘’Oh! Can I hear a bit?’’ Taemin asked, resting a hand on Jonghyun’s arm. ‘’Uh..do you really want to?’’ Jonghyun looked at him, a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

  
Taemin’s face split into a merry grin, ‘’Yes, why not, my ears can appreciate a song too you know.’’ He indicated, ‘’I could even help you with dance if you want to bring this composition to the next level? Jonghyun’s eyes widen, not expecting that. ‘’You’re a dancer?’’ The boy nodded, ‘’I’m studying to become a dancer or a solo artist, any experience along the way is a Lucky Charm for me.’’ 

  
‘’Wow Taemin, I’m impressed, it’s rare to know what you want so early in life.’’ Taemin flicked him a finger heart, ‘’I’m doing my best.’’ He gestured to the notebook, ‘’Please let me hear something.’’ The younger whined.

  
Jonghyun rolled his eyes, ‘’Persistent little dork.’’ He muttered half-jokingly before closing his eyes and letting the lyrics guide him. His voice was soothing, like soft fluffy clouds cradling you close, but it was also sensual for goosebumps to show up. 

  
_I thank God, I see an angel, _

_ tears well up, hallelujah _

_ I see an angel, tears well up, _

_ I’m overwhelmed with feeling, hallelujah _

  
_You give me greater_

_ feelings than awe (feel so good) _

_ You make me sing as if I’m praying _

_ Singing hallelujah, _

_ you got me singing hallelujah _

  
When the last line left his lips, eyelashes fluttered open and cheeks turned pink when he noticed Taemin staring up beseechingly, lips parted as if he was lost for words. ‘’Well?’’ The small man asked, feeling jittery. He wouldn’t say he was scared of the other’s opinion, in spite of that, it had been a while since he composed something. Inspiration had been on the low and he always felt rusty coming back from a hiatus. 

  
‘’It’s incredible Hyung,’’ Taemin said, voice hoarse as all the emotion he felt at the moment tried to come out. ‘’And you thought of all this now?’’ 

  
Jonghyun tipped his head to the side and smiled. ‘’The song isn’t done yet but I wrote this for the last 20 minutes?’’ He looked at the clock to confirm it. ‘’Thank you Taeminnie.’’ Squeezing the boy’s shoulder, the boy scribbled some more lines down with the younger peeking every now and then.

  
_The day I saw you for the first time_

_ I probably used up all the luck in my life _

_ But it’s worth it. You’re amazing, what to do with you? _

  
_You’re an enemy to girls_

_ You’re a target to guys _

_ A wall that can’t be climbed _

_ A holy perfection _

  
‘’Who inspired you to write this?’’ Taemin snapped Jonghyun out of his stupor. He scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit shy. There was one person in his life that had invaded his thoughts and dreams more often than not. Who gave him greater feelings than awe. And that was none other than Taemin’s brother but it would be awkward to admit this to the younger. ‘’Just someone I admire.’’ He revealed eventually and turned to the front as the Professor finally walked in. 

  
Taemin pinched his cheek, ‘’Ah...a mysterious person.’’ The younger grinned, ‘’Could that someone be me?’’ He pointed to himself, winking and blowing him a kiss. Jonghyun stared back unimpressed while rubbing his cheek. ‘’We barely spend time together.’’ 

  
‘’Well then, something tells me we’ll be spending more in the upcoming weeks.’’ 

  
Jonghyun blinked, lips parted to ask what he meant when the Professor's voice echoed around the classroom. 

  
‘’I apologize for being late!’’ Kim Jongwoon dropped his materials on the desk, ‘’I was making the final preparations in terms of announcing the Musical.’’ He informed with a proud smile. The class broke out in a buzz of excited but also non-excited students. 

  
‘’A Musical? I like the sound of that!’’ Taemin nudged Jonghyun mischievously in the side. Jonghyun chuckled, ‘’How so?’’ It wasn’t a secret that they would get extra credit for this but he was curious about what made Taemin so enthusiastic.

  
Taemin smirked, ‘’There is a rumor about a kiss.’’ Jonghyun tensed up at the news., ‘’Oh..’’ He uttered, looking away. Well...because of this, his role in the musical wouldn’t be hard to choose, as long as he wasn’t the character who had to kiss someone else.

  
‘’How do you know?’’ He asked, feeling skeptical whilst eyeing the other up. ‘’I have a friend, majoring in Creative and Performing Arts department. Eunhyuk is the director of this year’s Musical.’’ Taemin replied, ‘’And he told me it’s gonna be a romantic Musical inspired by a Disney movie.’’ The younger winked.

  
‘’Disney huh?’’ Jonghyun licked his lips, feeling nervous. Most Disney movies put the“magical” in romance, it made him wonder which one it was going to be.

  
‘’Every year, the Creative and Performing Arts department organize a musical that will help them get a high score which will bring them closer to graduating.’’ The Professor explained, hands rummaging in a bag for something specific. ‘’And just like every year, our drama class helps them along by playing the characters.’’

  
Everyone leaned forward in anticipation of which musical they will be participating in ‘’This year their chosen musical is…’’ He paused while holding up a poster. ‘’Beauty and the Beast!’’ The students cheered. Jonghyun and Taemin smiled at each other, it was a thrilling plot, romance, fantasy and angst all in one. 

  
‘’Professor?’’ A girl raised her hand with questionable eyes. ‘’Yes Tiffany?’’ She sat up straight and cleared her throat. ‘’Are the roles already decided for us or can we pick ourselves?’’

  
‘’Good question, we already divided the roles, I will give you the script for your character. Learn it well.’’ He held up thin stacks of paper. Jonghyun gulped, really curious which role had been picked for him. 

* * *

‘’Hey Kibum, what would you do if you know someone but feel afraid to be their friend because of your negative sides?’’ Jinki asked during PE. The Feline man spared him an odd glance, ‘’I’d say get over it, no one is perfect.’’ Jinki shook his head, not surprised by the blunt answer. Kibum was like that and he knew what he was getting himself into by talking to his best friend.

  
‘’No I’m mean...really negative like…’’Jinki trailed off, thinking about how to say it to make it more understandable. ‘’Almost dangerous.’’

  
Kibum wiped the sweat from his forehead, pulling a face at the stickiness. They were currently running laps around a field specially designed for this kind of activity. ‘’As in, _ they could get hurt _, dangerous?’’

  
Jinki nodded

  
The other frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. ‘’We are friends, aren’t we? And I’m perfectly fine.’’ Kibum stated, tone exasperated but that was because he didn’t understand the problem. 

  
‘’Right.’’ Jinki panted sheepishly while slowly decreasing the pace of jogging since talking and running didn’t go hand in hand. Maybe he had to formulate his point in a better way since friendship wasn’t his biggest worry.

  
‘’Okay…what if you like this person a lot but try to protect them from yourself?’’ Kibum looks as unimpressed as Jinki thought he would be. ‘’If this is about Jonghyun then I’m sure that guy can perfectly take care of himself.’’ He rolled his eyes when Jinki coughed on his spit. 

  
‘’What makes you think I’m talking about him?’’ Jinki objected weakly with a sweatdrop, like he was caught red-handed. ‘’Or about myself for that matter.’’ 

  
Sighing loudly, Kibum stopped jogging. ‘’You two are idiots.’’ Jonghyun’s response had been very similar. ‘’Let's make one thing clear Hyung, I’m not a sweetheart either but people should respect me for who I am if they want to be with me.’’ His hand fell onto Jinki’s shoulder, ‘’You don’t know what will happen until you try right?’’ 

  
_‘You might not take shit from anyone and bite back but you don’t have sharp teeth.’ _Jinki thought then pulled away, shaking his head. "I cannot," he said, bothered by his own way of thinking. ‘’I don’t want to take the risk.’’ The little sleep Jinki had this morning had done nothing to clear his thoughts.

  
Kibum furrowed his brow in concern, ‘’Are you afraid something will happen?’’ He asked softly, offering him a look of compassion that Jinki appreciated. Kibum was the kind of person who went to the bottom of someone’s problems, untangled the worries and talked it out until there was a solution.

  
The dark-haired man nodded, ‘’As I said, I don’t want to take any risks.’’ He persisted and took up jogging again to free his emotions. They could have a friendship but Jinki couldn’t act out on his feelings for his crush. What if he transformed in front of Jonghyun one day and hurt him? Jinki couldn’t ever forgive himself if that ever happened. 

  
‘’Hyung wait a second!’’ Kibum curled a hand around his bicep, stopping him and ignoring the other students running around them with complaints on their lips for standing in the way. 

  
‘’Are you already giving up without trying?’’ Kibum asked then baited him, ‘’Are you a coward Hyung?’’ Jinki was stumped, left blinking at his friend in shock, all his words fled him. He forgot that Kibum was a nagging friend too.

  
Jinki's face took on a scowl, offended by being called a coward. ‘’I’m not a coward!’’ He balled his fists. It frustrated him that he couldn’t tell Kibum the truth of what he was, the only person who knew that he was a monster, was his own brother. 

  
‘’Then stop denying your own happiness!’’ Kibum countered steadily. ‘’Look at it this way Hyung, Jonghyun looks like a puppy needing and giving affection but puppies have a mean bite too, I’m sure he’s stronger than you think.’’ 

  
A snort left Jinki at the way, Jonghyun is compared with a puppy. He, on the other hand, was the big bad wolf for god's sake. Kibum patted his shoulder, ‘’Jokes aside Hyung, if there is one thing I’ve taught it’s to never give up, never stop believing and never stop fighting. Work hard to reach your dreams and happiness.’’ He said softly, smiling sincerely. 

  
‘’If you truly like Jonghyun and are scared of what’s to come, work hard to do something about it, never give up, control yourself to the point that you can be close to him without a restless heart.’’ 

  
Jinki hummed, there was truth in those words. No one said it was impossible to control his wolf but how could he do it and where should he start? It brought him back to his question from this morning, what could make his wolf calm?

  
‘’I guess you’re right.’’ Jinki quietly admitted. Kibum sparked a small bit of hope in his heart, maybe he could be with Jonghyun after all!

  
There was only one other _ problem... _

  
‘’Do you think my feelings for him are one-sided?’’ Kibum rolled his eyes for the second time since they began this conversation. ‘’Don’t even go there Hyung.’’ He huffed with renewed irritation. ‘’Just do what you do best…’’ Kibum smirked, ‘’Be the charming, sweet and loveable guy and you’ll be surprised how quickly you will have him in your arms.’’ 

  
Jinki found himself blushing unexpectedly, having Jonghyun in his arms would be nice. ‘’Thanks, my friend.’’ He squeezed his best friend's shoulder before grasping for his phone.

  
~ _ Can I still accept that coffee-invite? _

* * *


	5. In The Dark Of The Night

* * *

Jinki waited at the Starbucks close to University. The world was slowly taking on the colors of Orange, Brown, and Yellow as Autumn peeked around the corner. He rubbed his hands together before wrapping them around his Black-coffee and waiting for the other to show up. Jonghyun was 8 minutes late but it wasn’t like Jinki didn’t know the man was busy with classes although it was lunch-break now. He distracted himself with a ‘Harry Potter’ book and a nice warm cup of coffee.

  
‘’Jinki-Hyung!’’ Jinki heard Jonghyun’s call and footsteps clicking across the floor as the boy hurried over. The Strawberry Blond was shivering, a thick jacket wrapped around his small frame and a scarf over his nose.

  
‘’I’m so sorry Hyung,’’ Jonghyun said, a bit out of breath as he had run all the way from the classroom to this little shop. ‘’Class took a bit longer than expected.’’ Jinki just smiled and gestured to the opposite booth. ‘’Please sit down Jonghyun and get yourself something to warm you up.’’

  
Jonghyun pulled the scarf down, nose red but there was a thankful smile on his lips. ‘’Thanks.’’ He shuffled into the booth and checked the menu. ‘’I hope you don’t mind if I take a sandwich with that, I’m starving.’’ 

  
Jinki smiled when he saw pleading puppy eyes flash in his direction. ‘’You can buy food Jonghyun, I won’t forbid it.’’ He chuckled as Jonghyun whooped and waved a waitress over, then ordered a chicken sandwich and an Espresso.

  
‘’So how are you?’’ Jonghyun asked curiously while looking around Starbucks which was cozy and warm in his opinion. ‘’I feel much better lately and I had a nice talk with a friend.’’ Jinki took a sip from his coffee. ‘’I felt guilty for not accepting your offers to hang out but now you’re the one whose busy.’’ He laughed, Jonghyun grinned a little. 

  
‘’I was surprised when I got the message but don’t worry, I need this after class.’’ Jonghyun waved around the place, ‘’Makes me feel human again you know?’’ 

  
Jinki nodded, ‘’Was class that horrible?’’ He furrowed his brow in concern, University was a part of their life and it would help if the classes were fun to go too. Jonghyun sighed, his smile fading. 

  
‘’The subject, not at all but the outcome has me bothered a little.’’ The strawberry blond slipped a script on the table with Beauty And The Beast printed on the front. ‘’Turns out, I’m cast for a musical and guess whose role I’m playing?’’ 

  
Jinki opened the script, reading the intro and the first few sentences of the character’s words. ‘’The Beast?’’ He guessed, looking up at Jonghyun who had his lower lip jutted out. ‘’I wish that was true.’’ The other grumbled. 

  
‘’I’m playing Belle.’’ 

  
Jinki’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘’Isn’t that a female character?’’ Sure Jonghyun was pretty enough to play a princess but still, Jonghyun was a guy, weren’t there girls in his class? 

  
‘’Yes!’’ Jonghyun whined, ‘’The Creative and Performing Arts department decided to change some things around because we all know how the movie goes and they want to make their Musical unique.’’

  
The black-haired man nodded, they stopped talking for a short moment as the waitress came back with Jonghyun’s food and drink then left again. ‘’It makes sense.’’ Jinki eventually stated. ‘’Yeah but why meeee?’’ Jonghyun whined, hiding his face in his hands.

  
Jinki grinned, _ ‘Because you’re beautiful.’ _He thought then shook his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. ‘’Maybe the Professor saw potential in you? Try to see the fun in things Jonghyunnie.’’ He said softly and placed a hand on his arm, squeezing the skin gently. 

  
The small man peeked between his fingers, a shy smile on his lips. ‘’What?’’ Jinki asked, sitting back down. ‘’You gave me a nickname.’’

  
‘’Oh..’’ Jinki murmured then grinned from ear to ear. ‘’Well I guess I do that with people I consider friends.’’ His expression was open and honest which had the other beam along with him. 

  
‘’I should give you a nickname too then.’’ Jonghyun scratched the back of his head, brow furrowed in concentration. ‘’H-how about..’’ Mocha eyes roamed over his face before flicking his fingers as if an idea popped up. ‘’Onew?’’ Jinki blinked rapidly, he had to admit but that was a creative name and one Jinki liked already, not to mention how it rolled off Jonghyun’s tongue very nicely. Then again, Jonghyun calling him a dork would probably even sound great out of his mouth too.

  
‘’I love it.’’ Jinki winked making them both laugh. Jonghyun took a bite from his sandwich. ‘’Anyway I will try to enjoy the Musical but there is one other thing that has me thrown off the party boat.’’ 

  
Their eyes locked, Jinki didn’t know what Jonghyun was thinking but he couldn’t stop staring at the Brown in his eyes, big pools of warm brown. Jinki suddenly had a craving for an ‘Iced Drunken Mocha Cocktail’

  
Jonghyun blushed, averting his eyes down at his Sandwich. ‘’There is a kissing scene.’’ Jinki’s mind went blank and the smile melted off his face. Well, that turned the tides a little. His crush had to kiss his co-actor while Jinki had to watch and see it happen and try to keep his jealousy under control. Having a crush on somebody was an amazing feeling but a curse at the same time.

  
‘’O-oh...with whom?’’ 

  
Jonghyun cleaned his mouth with a napkin, pushing the plate away and taking a sip from his drink. ‘’With the Beast obviously but he’s played by Taemin.’’ The Strawberry blond didn’t dare to look up since Taemin was Jinki’s brother.

  
Jinki stared blankly at the white table, startled by the news. Why his brother of all people? He will get the pleasure of kissing Jonghyun easily without nursing a crush and being afraid of rejection. 

  
‘’That’s nice.’’ He murmured, missing the way Jonghyun grimaced at that. ‘’Yeah.’’ He wasn’t that enthusiastic either. ‘’That’s not the main problem though.’’ The boy sighed, looking up at Jinki. ‘’I’m not that good of a kisser.’’

  
‘’Well...you don’t have to french kiss him on stage right?’’ Jinki asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. _ ‘Please say no.’ _ He thought because he could survive with just a kiss on the cheek.

  
Jonghyun laughed weakly, a dry tone behind it. ‘’Well no.., but it is a kiss on the lips.’’ Jinki just nodded, that was way better than an open-mouthed kiss, he could survive that too. ‘’I don’t want to look like a lost idiot on stage and I’m not gonna watch kiss tutorials.’’ Jonghyun cringed. 

  
Jinki barked out a laugh, he wasn’t surprised that Jonghyun was worried about the kiss despite how it was. He taught Jonghyun how to kiss in the closet all those months ago. Maybe they could do that again? 

  
‘’Uhmm…’’ He began, clearing his throat while his knee bounced in anticipation. ‘’I could teach you how to kiss?’’ Jonghyun didn’t say anything, just watched him evenly.

  
‘’You really want to help me?’’ The small man questioned in surprise, a soft pink color blossoming on his cheeks. ‘’Y-you don’t h-have to you know?’’ Jinki shook his head and smiled in assurance. ‘’Don’t worry about it, it’s just a kiss right?’’ For him, it wasn’t ‘just’ a kiss but Jonghyun didn’t need to know that yet.

  
Jonghyun nodded, eyes dimming for a small moment which had Jinki wonder why but soon the smaller man changed topics and all was forgotten for the moment although Jinki couldn’t wait to spend some quality time with him. 

* * *

  
  
Jonghyun was a very bad friend, he could be nominated for the ‘’worst friend ever’’ prize even if he was exaggerating. He had totally forgotten to help Minho win Kibum over. It came to him one afternoon when he heard Kibum complain to Jinki about Minho and how cringy he was. 

  
Minho hadn’t reminded him about it because the man was too proud and thought he could do better than a few pick up lines, even now the challenge was burning through his veins. Jonghyun sighed, wanting to smack his head against the small desk but he didn’t do it or else the Librarian would shush him. He had gone to the Library since Kibum and Jinki were hanging about in the dorm and Minho surely wouldn’t appreciate it if Kibum knew about Minho’s tricks to get him.

  
Which weren’t tricks at all, just very cheesy lines that had someone either sigh dreamily or roll their eyes. Jonghyun was one of the eye-rollers because seriously?!

  
‘’Somebody call the cops, because it’s got to be illegal to look that good!.’’ He muttered under his breath and just shuddered in his chair. Maybe it depended on the person who said it to you?

  
‘’I must be a snowflake because I've fallen for you.’’ That one was kinda cute, especially if Jinki would say that to him or the other way around maybe? Jonghyun blushed a little and sought more of those. One had him almost laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of it, he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

  
‘’My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?’’ Maybe he should save that one for Taemin, the man would probably flee the country because of the cringe and Jonghyun wouldn't have to kiss him. He wrote a few down that would fit more for Minho to say to Kibum. 

  
‘’What are you laughing about?’’ Jinki’s voice had him jump in his chair and look up at the culprit with a glare. Jinki was beaming, highly amused with the reaction and sat down next to him with that same Harry Potter book he had last week at Starbucks. 

  
He was too slow to change the screen and before he could even put his hand on the keyboard, Jinki was already reading several pick-up lines from a list. The Black-haired man stared at him with a smirk on his face, ‘’Pick-up lines really? Are you trying to seduce someone?’’ 

  
Jonghyun shook his head, pushing Jinki’s shoulder. ‘’No!’’ He stated in a loud voice, feeling embarrassed that his crush was seeing him do these kinds of stuff. ‘’My friend asked my help and I’m researching for him.’’

  
‘’By writing down pick-up lines?’’ Jinki raised an eyebrow. ‘’Well yeah...they work in romance movies.’’ Jonghyun huffed then scrolled down the page for new ones. ‘’I’m just doubtful if they would work in real life, it’s worth a shot right?’’ Jonghyun looked at Jinki. 

  
‘’Right,’’ Jinki smirked, even more, eyes trailing to the screen, making Jonghyun bit his lip as he saw Jinki mouth a few of them then stealing the paper he had and writing a few down. 

  
‘’What do you think of this one?’’ Jinki licked his lips, staring up at Jonghyun with those pure Chocolate eyes and a charming smile. ‘’Thank god I'm wearing gloves...because you are too hot to handle.’’ He husked and winked.

  
Jonghyun was blank for just a moment then shook his head with a giggle. ‘’You’re not even wearing gloves.’’ Jinki nodded with a chuckle, ‘’Oops, my bad.’’ Jonghyun was a bit surprised how Jinki was here helping him without the Strawberry blond asking for any help. Not that he was complaining because the sooner he was done, the faster he could concentrate on the script. 

  
‘’Okay, how about this.’’ Jinki cleared his throat then taking Jonghyun’s hands. ‘’I’ve been wondering-’’ He sighed dreamily, intertwining their fingers together before a warm gaze flickered gradually from his eyes to his lips. ‘’-do your lips taste as good as they look?’’

  
Jinki licked his lips and seductively glanced back into his eyes.

  
And…

Oh…

  
Jonghyun felt his heart flutter in his chest and skip a beat. Well, fuck did that sound very appealing. He almost wanted to say, _ ‘’Why won’t you find out?’’ _but then he remembered how they were only testing these. 

  
‘’I-i’m sure my friend w-would like that one.’’ He stammered, quickly writing it down and hiding his blush with the high collar of his sweater. ‘’That’s good, I’m glad I could help,’’ Jinki said happily and stood up. ‘’Gotta turn this in a get to my next class.’’ He showed the Harry Potter book then waved.

  
‘’See you later.’’ 

  
‘’Yeah...bye Hyung…’’ Jonghyun mumbled with a smile but it dropped when the man’s back was to him. If only that had been real...if only Jinki had meant it. Jonghyun sighed and continued to work with a blush on his cheeks.

  
One thing he had to do later was visiting the gym and regain his manliness again. 

* * *

  
  
Not an hour later, he was dragging a happy Minho to the gym. ‘’Thanks so much Hyung.’’ Minho chirped while holding the piece of paper in his hands. ‘’Nothing I do seems to work on Kibum.’’ 

  
‘’Because you are trying too hard,’’ Jonghyun mumbled as they stepped into a glass building and went to the elevator. ‘’Instead of roaring your affection to him in the lunch-room, you should take him out for a nice picnic or a coffee-date and hold conversations like how his day was and smoothly slip in a pick-up line.’’ 

  
Minho raised an eyebrow, ‘’You sound like an expert, how do you not have a boyfriend yet?’’ They stepped into the elevator and Minho pressed on the fourth-floor button. ‘’Maybe because I’m afraid of rejection, unlike your fearless ass.’’ He nudged Minho who pushed him back with a smirk.

  
‘’Oh so you have someone as your target?’’ Minho grinned, pulling off his shirt in the changing room for a work-out one. Jonghyun did the same, pulling on a black top and white cargo pants. 

  
‘’Who is it, why am I only hearing this now?’’

  
‘’You don’t have to know everything.’’ Jonghyun indicated, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. ‘’Aww come on Hyung!’’ Minho exclaimed, wrapping an arm around him as they both walked into the training room. ‘’I’m your best friend and it’s my job to know everything about you.’’ He inquired with a grin as the smaller man rolled his eyes.

  
‘’My little Hyung is getting so big...already falling in love.’’ He wiped away an imaginary tear. ‘’Yah!’’ Jonghyun yelled, hitting him with the towel. ‘’I’m not little! You tall tree!’’ Minho laughed out loud making Jonghyun smile at how obnoxious it was. 

  
‘’But seriously, let me guess who it could be,’’ Minho smirked while doing warm-ups first. Jonghyun shrugged, ‘’Whatever.’’ It wasn’t like he could stop Minho and it was just Minho, not a stranger who would know and backstab him by telling Jinki.

  
‘’The only people who have joined our little group are, Kai, Taemin, Kibum and Jinki.’’ Minho mused while doing push-ups. ‘’Kibum is impossible, I haven’t seen you hang out with Kai so either...Taemin or Jinki?’’ 

  
Jonghyun was surprised by this. ‘’Have you been tracking who I spend time with?’’ Jonghyun arched his back, lifting himself and touching his toes before going back to the ground or in other words doing sit-ups. 

  
‘’No…’’ Minho rolled his eyes, ‘’I have a life Hyung.’’ He reassured then stood up and moved on to Bench-pressing. ‘’It’s Jinki isn’t it?’’ Jonghyun nearly fell over and stared up at his tall friend in shock.

  
‘’H-how?’’

  
‘’Well...you have a shitty way in hiding those large eyes when looking at Jinki.’’ Jonghyun pouted and looked down. Taeyeon said something similar a few weeks ago, was he really that obvious? ‘’Everyone knows except for Jinki.’’ Minho continued, grinning at him before concentrating on the heavyweights in his hands. 

  
Jonghyun didn’t know if he should be happy that Jinki was unaware of the way he looked at him or feel sad that he couldn’t be with Jinki and was balancing between rejection or Jinki returning those feelings when and if Jonghyun would ever confess. 

  
‘’Don’t worry, you should try your advice sometimes.’’ 

  
Jonghyun sighed and nodded, maybe he should try his own advice. Just to see how Jinki would react but then again Jinki was going to help him with that kissing scene...maybe he could slip some pick-up lines in there?

* * *

  
A week or two passed without any kissing scenes or Jonghyun trying those pick-up lines on Jinki. Both of them were busy during the day and in the evening they were tired to make conversation, not only that but Jonghyun’s brain was too mushy to try any cheesy stuff on the Dark-haired man. 

  
They just spend time together, watching movies on Jonghyun’s laptop or Jinki telling about Vocal-lessons with the other listening to that Honeyed voice which he could do for hours by the way. Their friendship had developed a great deal at this point, Jinki no longer sat away from him during lunch or avoided any time they could spend together.

  
Not only their relationship was doing well. Kibum had finally acknowledged Minho when the man had asked him out on a coffee date and smoothly threw in some cheesy lines that had Kibum blush and punch him in the shoulder but they left the shop with bright grins and a promise to see each other more every day. 

  
Jonghyun mentally patted himself for a job well done. 

  
It was one of those nights again, the full moon was shining brightly and Jinki was sitting wide awake in bed with jittery muscles and the urge to run out of the dorm. He had attempted to get back to sleep several times but waking up transforming half-way wasn’t pleasant in any way and not only that but he didn’t want his roommate to be scared shirtless even though Jonghyun was sleeping without a shirt on in this weather.

  
How he didn’t have a cold yet was a mystery to Jinki but it was still eye-candy to him. Seeing the outline of a smooth back and small pale shoulders. It looked like the man had been going to the gym lately as he admired the muscles in his arms and back. 

  
Jinki shook his head and crawled out of bed, quietly grabbing his supplies like he did last time. He didn’t need distractions now and have anything dangerous happen, so he pulled on his shoes and on tippy-toes went to the door, making sure Jonghyun was asleep with a look over his shoulder before vanishing again deep into the night. 

  
Again he didn’t see that Jonghyun had been awake, large eyes peeked over the blanket before he pushed them away. Why was Jinki leaving during every full moon and taking supplies with him?

  
For a short, ridiculous moment, Jonghyun thought Jinki was committing murders but that would be crazy right? Maybe he should lay off the horror movies for a while. He was thinking his friend and crush was a murderer. 

  
Jonghyun pulled on a shirt, jacket, jeans and shoes then hurriedly left the dorm in the hopes he wasn’t late in losing Jinki. Curiosity was getting the better of him since this was the second time, Jinki left like that.

  
The halls were quiet and very eerie as he ran through them and stood under a tree outside in the shadows looking around for a silhouette of Jinki. He made a soft, ‘’Aha.’’ noise as he found Jinki crossing the street, walking in the opposite direction. 

  
Jonghyun crossed the road, making sure to hide behind trashcans and trees when Jinki would look behind him which he didn’t do very often. ‘’What has him in such a hurry?’’ Jonghyun whispered. Was he visiting family close by or going to a club?

  
‘’I want to go to a club too.’’ He pouted then gasped as Jinki turned his head in his direction. ‘’Who's there?’’ Jinki’s voice was demanding and had an edge of a snarl to it. Jonghyun hid behind a tree, holding his breath and cursing himself for talking and giving himself away.

  
Footsteps came closer as if Jinki was searching around. ‘’Come out!’’ Jonghyun made himself as thin as a straw and closed his eyes. Jinki would be so angry with him, mostly for the fact he was following him around. Jinki wouldn’t appreciate him being nosy.

  
‘’Hmm.’’ He heard Jinki whisper, ‘’It was probably just a stray dog.’’ the footsteps left again, getting softer and softer until he heard nothing anymore. Jonghyun looked around the tree, unsure if Jinki truly left. 

  
He clung to the walls of buildings and rounded a corner where Jinki must have walked into. To his surprise, he saw the Bukhansan National Park in the distance where he knew Wolves had been sighted. Was Jinki going to see them with a few of his friends? Didn't he know that was dangerous? 

  
It took him 10 minutes to get closer to the park, having lost Jinki through all the alleys. Jonghyun hugged himself, not liking the dirty walls, floor and the smell of things he didn’t even want to think about. He should just go back to the dorms and sleep, maybe this was all a dream and he would just wake up in a minute with Jinki chuckling at him and calling him a dork but that went all out the window when he heard a growl close by.

  
Paralyzed in fear, Jonghyun darted his eyes around, it was an animalistic kind of growl, one you hear in movies or at the Zoo even. He managed to dart behind some very smelly dumpsters when a beastly shadow appeared amongst the walls in front of him. And suddenly a midnight black wolf materialized from the shadows, paws hitting the pavement smoothly like he was gliding almost. It was a big wolf, great in stature with piercing Amber eyes, mystic in every way. 

  
Jonghyun gasped at the view, then quickly ducked and placed a hand on his mouth when the Wolf shot its head up, gazing around the area with a snarl on its face. A loud bark echoed through the alley and a trashcan standing not too far away from his hidden place clatter against the pavement.

  
With wide eyes and a heart that was beating like crazy, Jonghyun trembled in fear. Was this wolf going to eat him? He remembered how humans weren’t enemies of the wolf and would only attack if you didn’t leave them alone or if they had rabies.

  
Had this wolf rabies? Or did it consider Jonghyun a nuisance and bite him?

  
Jonghyun closed his eyes while breathing heavily through his nose, legs pulled up to his chest and head down. Where was Jinki? Probably somewhere blissfully unaware of Jonghyun’s predicament.

_  
‘’He’s not your knight in shiny armor’’ _Jonghyun thought bitterly, which was a shame because he could use one now. The wolf was getting closer, the smaller man could hear the wolf sniff the air for scents.

  
Fuck! Jonghyun forgot they had a very good nose to sniff out their prey. He saw its shadow appear in front of him on the wall, meaning he was standing just behind the pair of dumpsters he was hiding behind. Jonghyun squeezed his eyes, tears welling up in his eyes. This was it, the wolf was gonna eat him now.

  
For a long time, nothing happened before the Wolf barked and footsteps ran off in the opposite direction away from him. Jonghyun held his breath until he was sure the wolf was gone, when he didn’t hear panting or shadows, he jumped up and looked around still scared and jittery. 

  
There was no wolf to be seen, almost as if it was just part of his imagination. Jonghyun shook his head, the fallen over trashcans a few steps away had been done by the wolf so it was real. Where did that wolf come from? Did it escape Bukhansan National Park? Or could it be that…

  
Jonghyun felt the urge to visit and hospital and check himself for brain-damage?

  
Was he thinking that the wolf could be...Jinki? 

  
But that would mean Werewolves existed and all those horror movies were not fictional but reality? Did that mean, ghosts and vampires were somewhere out there too? 

  
‘’I need sleep-’’ Jonghyun muttered, ‘’-desperately.’’ Shakily he left the alley and went back to the dorms. He made sure Jinki was not in his bed and this was all a dream but the empty bed and the lack of shoes by the door indicated that Jinki had indeed left.

  
The Strawberry blond sighed and pulled off all his clothes, crawling under the cool blankets still with an erect heartbeat and shivering limbs. ‘’J-just sleep Jonghyun...t-tomorrow you can think about it again.’’

  
It was easier said than done as his thoughts kept progressing what happened but eventually after an hour of staring at the wall, his eyelids gradually lowered until sleep carried him away to dreamland.

* * *


	6. In Your Arms

* * *

‘’Hey Jonghyunnie.’’ Jinki voice tore him from the window he was gazing out of. He glanced over at the older man, sitting on the bed with papers all over the place, perhaps writing an essay of some sort. ‘’Yes Jinki-Hyung?’’ 

  
Jinki offered him a small smile, ‘’Were you out of the dorms last night?’’ He asked it so quietly that Jonghyun had to squint at him and formulate a response. Shouldn’t he be the one asking that? 

  
‘’No, why?’’ He sighed in relief for not stuttering and the way he smoothly lied to Jinki which he was usually bad at by the way. ‘’Oh nothing...just…had a feeling.’’ Jinki pursed his lips then laughed faintly. ‘’I need more sleep, I’m probably just hallucinating.’’ 

  
‘’Yeah me too,’’ Jonghyun muttered, unable to stop thinking about what he saw last night. He didn’t dare and ask Jinki where HE went last night because that would show he had been awake at the time which would defeat the purpose of him lying.

  
‘’What?’’ 

  
‘’O-oh I meant more sleep!’’ Jonghyun rushed out, smiling shakily at the dark-haired man who eyed him suspiciously. ‘’We both need more sleep, University is quite exhausting isn’t it?’’ He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Jinki didn’t say anything, just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. ‘’Right.’’ He smiled warmly at Jonghyun. ‘’Get your Beauty sleep Jjongie, you need it.’’ 

  
‘’Yah! I’m not a girl!’’ 

  
‘’Didn’t say you were.’’

  
‘’But you hinted at it!’’

  
‘’You sound like one now!’’ 

  
Jonghyun huffed and looked away, sulking and grumbling under his breath. ‘’I’m not.’’ He murmured stubbornly and glared at Jinki when he chuckled in amusement. ‘’Sure...now sleep.’’ He demanded, standing up from the bed and pushing Jonghyun down on his own. 

  
‘’I’m not a child, you don’t have to tuck me in!’’ He frowned up at the older man but snuggled into the pillow anyway with a content sigh. Jinki dropped the blanket over his small frame and patted his head. Jonghyun wished he would do more like kiss his cheek or even lay down next to him.

  
‘’Thanks Hyung…’’ He breathed in and out slowly, yawning cutely which had Jinki’s eyes soften and brush a few strands away from his forehead. ‘’No problem.’’ He uttered, really desiring to stroke his cheek or even hold him while he slept but that was wishful thinking.

  
With a sigh he returned to his papers which was an essay about the Harry Potter book, it just needed some editing on the laptop before sending it off to the professor. Maybe he had been really dreaming last night but he could have sworn someone had been following him that had Jonghyun’s posture not to mention the scent he had smelled back in the alley. 

  
Between all the rotten food and other dirty things he didn’t want to mention, he had smelled Fresh-cut grass and Lavender, a familiar scent he had thought belonged to one person only…

  
_Jonghyun_

  
Jinki flickered his eyes to the napping man, it was weird that Jonghyun was tired now...as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night or even saw something terrifying…

  
_Like a werewolf._

  
Signing deeply, He pondered if he should talk with Taemin about it but then he shook his head. His brother would ask questions and maybe bother Jonghyun which would make the boy suspicious.

  
No…

  
It was better if he never knew the truth. 

* * *

Jonghyun took his laptop with him during break and went to a student-lounge area in one of the buildings, which was a hall with comfy sofas, soft jazz music playing in the background and a bar where they sold smoothies and other healthy things like fruit-salads. He bought a Vanilla smoothie and sat on a green sofa at the far end corner of the hall next to a big window and opened his laptop while taking a sip.

  
It was too tempting not to do research on his findings last night. Maybe it could calm him down or would rile him up even further, who knows but Jonghyun just needed to know the truth.

  
_Were Werewolves real? _

  
Opening a tab, he went to google and just began to type stuff. Anything to get information and be done with it before he had Rehearsals for the musical. 

  
_In folklore, a werewolf, or occasionally lycanthrope, is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction and especially on the night of a full moon._

  
Well that was interesting, Jinki had left during a full moon but that didn’t prove anything of him being a Werewolf, it could just have been a coincidence. He took a different approach by being blunt about it and typing in the search engine. **Are Werewolves Real? **It took him a while before he found a proper site, explaining the history and about living with a curse before something caught his eye.

  
_Although werewolves are not real, Lycanthropy, the ability to transform from a human to a werewolf, is a widespread concept in European folklore. Werewolf folklore peaked in the 16th and 17th centuries in Europe._

  
‘’That’s nice but what about Korea then?’’ Jonghyun mumbled but at least it answered his questions, Werewolves weren’t real, there was one thing still bothering him so he backed out of the site and typed in. **Do werewolves attack humans? **

_  
A wolf is unlikely to attack a human except under exceptional circumstances. The werewolf, however, targets humans almost exclusively and poses very little danger to any other creature. _

  
‘’Oh fuck, I could have been hurt last night.’’ The small man shifted uncomfortably in his spot but then he remembered that werewolves weren’t real. It had been just a very big dog that was wandering the street.

  
‘’Poor doggie,’’ Jonghyun said softly, always having a soft spot for animals but especially puppies. He shut the laptop, took the last few sips from his smoothie and left the Lounge room. At least he knew now that Werewolves weren’t real and what he had seen last night wasn’t anything to worry about.

  
And what Jinki did last night...well maybe he could follow him again with the next full moon, unless it won’t ever happen again. 

* * *

Once Jonghyun stood on that stage it began clear how nervous he truly was to act in front of other students which were Eunhyuk the director, Donghae as his assistant and Kyuhyun as the co-director or something, Jonghyun didn’t remember. 

  
Eunhyuk clapped his hands, ‘’Okay guys settle down.’’ He said to the people gathering together for today’s rehearsal. ‘’Why don’t we start at the beginning, Tae you know your lines right?’’ Taemin nodded with a wide grin.

  
‘’Good, one night an old beggar woman comes to seek shelter from the storm at the castle and offers you a rose.’’ Eunhyuk read from the script. ‘’Good luck and action!’’ Donghae clapped one time to show the scene was about to start.

  
A girl with a cloak over her head came onto the stage, her head bowed as she approached Taemin. ‘’Please may I seek shelter from the awful storm?’’ She begged softly, dropping on her knees and holding up a rose. ‘’I will give you this gift as gratitude.’’

  
Taemin laughed maliciously and his servants harmonized with him, ‘’Turn away at once, we don’t accept your kind.’’ He snatched the Rose out of her hand with a dominant air about him while pulling a face at her looks. 

  
‘’My kind?’’ She breathed, looking up at him with wide surprised eyes. ‘’Don’t be deceived by my appearance-’’ Taemin raised an eyebrow, shocked as the candle in his hand went out and she frowned. ‘’-for beauty is found within.’’ 

  
Taemin huffed, looking over his shoulder to one of his servants, ‘’Please take her away, she’s ruining the party.’’ Before they could do anything, the bright lights of the stage lamps blinded Taemin to the point he hand to cover his eyes. 

  
Several servants gasped in shock, clinging to each other in fright. When the lights dimmed and Taemin pulled his hand away, it revealed a beautiful Enchantress. Prince Taemin knew he was in trouble then and kneeled down, begging for forgiveness but it was too late.

  
She had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Taemin let out a roar, pretending to rip his shirt and making growling noises under his breath. 

  
Eunhyuk stood up then, yelling cut, indicating the scene was over. ‘’Very well done Taemin!’’ He grinned proudly as the younger bowed and accepted the shoulder pats from his co-actors including Jonghyun who was very impressed with his acting skills.

  
‘’It isn’t a secret that it went well but is the dance between Belle and the Beast just as good? It’s almost the most important thing in the whole story.’’ Eunhyuk stated while looking from Jonghyun to Taemin. ‘’Better practice now.’’

  
Jonghyun gulped just then and turned to Taemin who was smiling at him. ‘’Can you dance Hyung?’’ 

  
‘’I think so?’’ He offered weakly, not remembering the last time he did anything like that. Taemin grinned and came closer offering his hand which Jonghyun took after staring at it like a loon.

  
‘’The dance we are required to do is the Waltz,’’ Taemin explained seeing as how lost Jonghyun was. ‘’It’s one of the smoothest of ballroom dances with long, flowing movements and continuous turns.

  
He intertwined their fingers and made sure his other hand was on the small of his back while Jonghyun’s other hand settled on his shoulder. ‘’Be graceful and elegant, glide around on the floor with me.’’ Taemin winked, ‘’Follow my lead.’’ 

  
Jonghyun couldn’t do anything else but nod in agreement. Taemin knew a lot of dance which wasn’t a surprise with how he wanted to become a dance teacher or solo artist. He was doing his research well and doing his best to learn a lot.

  
He bit his bottom lip in concentration when Taemin pulled him closer, being able to see every detail of his face. Those chubby cheeks, dark eyes and soft fluffy blond hair. Jonghyun had to admit but the Lee Brothers were very handsome.

  
‘’Okay.’’ He murmured, voice shaky and low, adjusting his stance and allowing Taemin to guide him. They moved in circles, Taemin smooth as ever and Jonghyun trailing behind like he had a broken leg.

  
It wasn’t that bad until he stood on Taemin’s toes. ‘’I’m sorry!’’ He hurriedly apologized, pouting a little as Taemin grimaced. ‘’It’s alright.’’ 

  
It wasn’t okay after the 5th time. 

  
‘’Alright, enough you two.’’ Eunhyuk frowned at the pair. ‘’Taemin, get that foot checked, we can’t lose our lead-man on the first day like that and you...’’ He stared at Jonghyun with pity. ‘’You should practice on your dancing skills.’’ Jonghyun sighed and agreed. Well, that was embarrassing, he already had to practice kissing and dancing now too?

  
‘’I’m sorry Taemin, is your foot alright?’’ He asked bashfully. Taemin shrugged, sitting on the edge of the stage to pull his shoe off. ‘’Don’t worry Hyung, your Elephant feet didn’t damage them much.’’

  
Jonghyun scowled, slapping the back of his head. ‘’Why thank you, idiot, have some respect for your Hyungs.’’ Taemin whined and pouted, ‘’Ow! Hyuuuung, I was joking!’’ He grinned up at Jonghyun so brightly that the smaller man just let it go this time.

  
‘’You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.’’ He mumbled instead and got off the stage to get some rest in the dorms. ‘’Maybe I’m just cute and you have a soft spot for me.’’ Taemin teased, strutting up next to him as if he sore toes had miraculously healed. ‘’So that’s why you won’t hit me a second time.’’

  
‘’I can still hit you though.’’ Jonghyun threatened with a hiss, smirking as Taemin squealed and ran off. What Taemin didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him but while Jonghyun thought he was indeed cute, Jinki was even cuter. 

* * *

  
‘’Do you know basic kissing?’’ Jinki asked him one evening during a movie marathon that consisted of horror movies such as Chucky or The Ring. It was raining outside and the only light in the dorm was a bedside lamp on Jinki’s nightstand making it look cozy but also got them in the mood for scary movies.

_  
‘’Well you taught me basic kissing.’’ _Jonghyun thought with a sarcastic tone but he didn’t say that out loud, Jinki didn’t remember and it wouldn’t bring them anywhere if they argued about it.

  
‘’Yes, a bit.’’ Jonghyun looked up from the pillow he had cradled against his chest. He wasn't scared! It wasn’t like he was pressing his face into it all the time, he just liked the feel of fluffiness against his chest okay?!

  
Jinki smiled and put the popcorn-bucket on the nightstand before turning to Jonghyun completely. Jonghyun in blue pajamas with puppies imprinted everywhere was a very soft look, especially with messed up Strawberry-blond hair and blue socks on his feet.

  
‘’Why don’t you show me what you know and we go from there?’’ Jinki suggested with a warm smile and kind eyes. Jonghyun nodded, a small tint of pink appearing underneath his eyes, on his cheeks and nose. It wasn’t every day you could kiss your crush and get away with it.

  
For Jinki, he wanted to see how much Jonghyun remembered from their first time in the closet. Of course, he didn’t forget about the kiss and how he couldn’t stop kissing Jonghyun that time but mentioning it now would probably turn them in a direction where Jinki would confess, face rejection and lose a new and fresh friendship all in one night.

  
Also, Jonghyun would probably be angry for the fact Jinki pretended not to know him. ‘’Uhm,’’ Jonghyun mumbled, looking up at him nervously. ‘’I recall initiating a kiss or not and with me initiating it I should touch you first.’’ He shakily placed a hand on Jinki’s shoulder, fingers curling in the silky dark red pajama shirt he was wearing.

  
It was hard not to ogle the pecs sticking above the open collar of the pajamas as Jinki had unbuttoned a few buttons. Jinki was a fine handsome man and Jonghyun was truly excited to kiss him again.

  
He slid his other hand behind Jinki’s head and nudged him forward. ‘’W-we need to close our eyes o-or else it could be awkward.’’ Jonghyun stammered as Jinki smoothly slipped an arm around his small waist, pulling him closer too and having their hot breaths mingle and nose touching.

  
‘’Go ahead,’’ Jinki assured him, Chocolate eyes fluttering closed. Jonghyun gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing hard before touching their lips together. Jinki’s lips were plump and soft and it took him a while to gather courage and press his tongue against a bottom lip. Jinki took that as a clue to open his mouth, allowing Jonghyun entrance and having their tongues meet in the middle. Hot breaths hit cheeks through noses and a whimper courtesy of Jonghyun put the horror movie going on in the background to shame.

  
A hand slid up his back and back down, Jonghyun shivered, forgetting for a moment what was up and down or left and right. ‘’J-jinki-Hyung.’’ He whimpered glancing up at the older man like a lost puppy, their lips parting due to the lack of oxygen.

  
‘’I-is there more?’’ His voice was different, sensual and soft. Jinki panted, expression dark and hungry. The view was too hard to ignore, very tempting. Jonghyun looked disheveled already, yes Jinki loved to do more with him but wouldn’t that like cross a line?

  
‘’There is one more thing,’’ Jinki uttered huskily, holding him close. ‘’Touching someone could feel amazing but you could make kissing more exciting with bare skin involved. 

  
Jonghyun pulled away, an eyebrow raised slightly, ‘’Bare skin?’’ Jinki could tell he was nervous and unsure about that but the older wouldn’t do anything he wouldn’t like. ‘’Just allow me to demonstrate and if you don’t like it, you can push me off alright?’’ The other blinked then nodded slowly, allowing himself to get dragged into a kiss that made him light-headed. Jinki stroked his back then slipped warm hands underneath the pajama shirt, fingertips feeling and tickling the smooth soft skin.

  
Jonghyun shivered, it was new, feeling a stranger’s hand on his bare-skin like that but Jinki was right, it made the kiss definitely more heated as they were basically having a tongue-fight that the older won. Jinki moved away, kissing down his sharp jaw-line, throat, and neck, pressing kitty kisses and licks over the pulse point.

  
That made even more noises bubble up from Jonghyun’s throat, his neck had always been a sensitive-spot yet he never expected his body to go crazy with someone’s lips touching that spot. Goosebumps appeared on his forearms and his dick twitched in his underwear. He pulled back, inspecting Jinki’s face. His eyes were really warm like a puddle of milky chocolate with specs of Amber in them. ‘’You have gorgeous eyes,’’ Jonghyun stated, getting lost in that gaze. 

  
‘’Thank you.’’ Jinki’s honeyed voice had him draw closer however a loud scream on the laptop had Jonghyun squeal in shock and almost fall off the bed if it wasn’t for Jinki being his knight in shiny armor by pulling him back.

  
‘’Shit are you okay?’’ Jinki asked, making sure he wasn’t hurt. Jonghyun nodded, sitting back in his original spot with an embarrassing flush. ‘’Y-yeah sorry about that.’’ He mumbled, glaring at the screen in sulk mode. 

  
Jinki grinned, patting his head and grabbing the popcorn back again. He was disappointed that they stopped but at the same time what would have happened if they continued? Could one of them regret the aftermath?

  
‘’No worries. And you aren’t a lost cause in the kissing department.’’

  
Jonghyun smiled up at him then looked at the screen and bit his lip with a shy smirk. ‘’Is your name Wi-fi? Because I'm really feeling a connection.’’ They both stared at one another before bursting out in laughter that drowned out the screams from the movie but also for a moment the longing they held for each other. 

* * *

  
  
Another few weeks went by where Jonghyun kept himself occupied with rehearsals and Jinki with soccer practice and the music club he had joined. Both of them thought it was a good idea to make Wednesday and Sunday their movie night with Taeyeon occasionally joining them and on Fridays, they would meet up with friends and eat KFC or whatever Ramen shop was open at the time.

Minho and Kibum seemed to be doing even better, it wouldn’t take long before they would announce their relationship. Taemin and Kai seemed to be cozy as well although the younger Lee brother didn’t stop flirting with Jonghyun ever so often. Jonghyun was envious of all the developing couples around, even Taeyeon was seeing someone. 

  
For now, Jonghyun was following Jinki down a familiar street at night. It was a full moon again and Jonghyun had pretended to sleep, having a slight suspicion Jinki would leave and he did!

  
It was cold again and in the middle of Autumn no less. Jonghyun wrapped the long jacket tightly around himself, placing the turtleneck he had on high over his chin and lips as he hid behind trees and trashcans like last time. 

  
He just had to be sure that Jinki wasn’t a werewolf and while he had done a good job with keeping the questions or suspicions to himself, it was getting harder to not ask Jinki as the next full moon came closer.

  
‘’Well hello there.’’ Jonghyun jumped, yanked out of his stupor by a voice he didn’t want to hear at all. ‘’Didn’t expect you here around these parts,’’ Kris smirked, coming out of the shadows. Jonghyun frowned and looked around, fuck he had lost Jinki during his thinking and instead came across this jerk.

  
‘’What are you doing here?’’ He asked, balling his fists with a glare. Kris hadn’t bothered him for a long time but why here and now of all places? ‘’Just visiting a club, I could ask you the same thing though or did you follow me for your weekly beat up?’’ 

  
Jonghyun snorted, ‘’Just go away Kris, don’t you have anything better to do?’’ Kris raised an eyebrow in amusement, ‘’How cute, little Jjongie has a bold mouth.’’ The bigger man pushed him up against the wall. ‘’Now that you mention it, I _ have something _ better to do.’’ 

  
A punch in his stomach made Jonghyun shriek loudly and hit Kris back hard with a slap to the face. He had been going to the gym after all and wasn’t gonna be defenseless as Kris thought he would be ‘’Fuck off Jerk!’’

  
Kris nursed his jaw then smirked, ‘’I like them feisty.’’ then dove in with a punch of his own. Jonghyun winced, still hitting back until they had a full out brawl, both not noticing the Wolf strutting through the alley, Amber eyes focused on them.

  
Jonghyun whined in pain as Kris hit him in the stomach once again, making the boy slide down to the ground, eyes squeezed shut, pulling his knees up to protect himself. ‘’Aw, are you giving up?’’ Kriss cooed then chuckled as if he had been telling a joke. 

  
A loud snarl slapped the smirk right off his face. It was animalistic and furious, Kris shakily glanced over his shoulder. ‘’Oh fuck me.’’ He hissed, taking a step back at the sight of a large black wolf, Amber eyes glowing, teeth bared and tail raised, stiff and bristled. 

  
‘’Shooee dog!’’ Kris waved it away but it barked back and snapped at his fingers. ‘’Fuck this isn’t worth it.’’ Kris hurriedly got out before rushing away without regard for what could happen to Jonghyun.

  
Jonghyun tried to stand up, his stomach was aching and his knees were weak and shaky since there was the same goddamn wolf again, snarling and aggressive. It came closer, paws stepping graciously on the pavement, lips pulled back and gaze wild. Jonghyun closed his eyes, tears welling up at the corners. So this was his end then? 

  
A hot panting breath flew over his hair and he could just _feel _it’s presence standing over him. A low terrified whimper left his mouth as a _nose _pressed against his hair, sniffing and smelling. Bit by bit moving further down to his face and fuck his heart was racing, it almost skipped out of his chest. A low whine came from the animal in front of him and a wet nose pressed against his painful cheek where Kai had managed to hit him. A wet tongue startled him, even more, when it licked at his skin as the noises changed to whimpers.

  
Jonghyun peeked with on eye before opening the other, seeing the black wolf pull back with a passive expression. ‘’W-wha…’’

  
The wolf tilted its head to the side, watching him curiously with whimper noises almost as if Jonghyun was staring at a puppy instead. ‘’A-are you a werewolf?’’ He asked, it wasn’t like the wolf would talk back, it just looked at him with its tongue hanging out.

  
Jonghyun sat up with trembling lips, wincing as the movements jostled his stomach. The wolf leaned in again and the other tensed, afraid still what it would do since it was odd he wasn’t bitten yet. It nosed at his stomach before nuzzling it. The Strawberry Blonde gasped since that was unexpected. He hesitantly raised a hand, declaring himself nuts for placing slender fingers into the fur behind the wolf’s ear, scratching the skin and making a tail wag back and forth.

  
Jonghyun slowly found himself relax as he kept scratching and petting the wolf that was now staring at him again and he couldn’t stop from asking it. ‘’A-are you Jinki?’’ The wolf blinked then its ears dropped. ‘’Jinki?’’ Amber eyes met him before the Wolf looked away and up at the full moon.

  
It whimpered then backed away from him with a howl. Jonghyun stood up, surprised and wondering what was going on. The wolf glanced at him one more time before running off into the night, leaving Jonghyun with the shocking reveal. 

  
That wolf IS Jinki. 

  
Taking a few deep breaths, Jonghyun shakily left the area. His suspicions had been correct and now he was lost as what to do about that. Should he talk with Minho? Taeyeon would tell him to call Authorities but he didn’t want to bring Jinki in. Minho it is.

* * *

‘’Minho open the door!’’ Jonghyun hit the door hard, even rattling the knob. ‘’I’m coming!’’ Minho yelled from the inside and not a moment later, the door opened and Minho was standing there, wrapping a robe around himself.

  
‘’What’s the hurry Midget? I was in the middle of something.’’ Jonghyun was a bit offended by the ‘Midget’ comment and glared but quickly shook his head before he got distracted. ‘’I saw a Werewolf! They are real!’’ 

  
Minho blinked rapidly, sending him a doubtful look. ‘’What?’’ Jonghyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. ‘’A werewolf Minho! A human who can transform into a wolf!’’Shaking his head, Minho stepped outside the dorm, closing the door a little. ‘’Calm down Jonghyun and explain it to me nice and slowly.’’ He instructed which had Jonghyun sigh.

  
‘’I think Jinki is a werewolf…’’ The smaller man whispered, bouncing on his feet. ‘’For the past 3 months he has been leaving the dorm in the middle of the night during the full moon, I followed him last month and now and every time I see this black wolf wander the streets and Jinki is nowhere to be seen.’’

  
Minho stared at him, thinking about what was just told to him. He eventually laughed and nudged the smaller man which had him stumble in the progress. ‘’I see what this is, it’s almost Halloween, isn’t it? Trying to get us in the mood with your stories huh?’’

  
Jonghyun didn’t know if he should laugh or scream at this tall alien best friend. ‘’Minho, you idiot! I’m speaking the truth, Kris attacked me and the same wolf appeared and freaking saved me!’’

  
‘’Well alright…’’ Minho decided to humor him, ‘’You saw a werewolf, how do you know it isn’t just a big stray dog?’’ Jonghyun opened his mouth but then closed it and frowned. 

  
‘’T-that’s…’’

  
‘’Just what I thought.’’ The brown-haired man sighed, ‘’Werewolves don’t exist.’’ Minho looked down at him in pity. ‘’Go back to sleep Jonghyunnie.’’ He said kindly, petting him on the head like _he_ was a werewolf. ‘’You have obviously been sleep-walking.’’

  
Jonghyun opened his mouth but then decided against it. Maybe it was better to keep it to himself and ask the culprit later? ‘’What were you in the middle of anyway?’’ He asked curiously instead.

  
Minho chuckled, scratching his nose. ‘’I’m with Kibum.’’ He mumbled, a slight pink hue appearing over his cheekbones. ‘’Oh!!’’ Jonghyun hummed loudly then nudged his friend. ‘’Have fun.’’ Minho smiled at him, ‘’Thanks now go to bed!’’ The door was slammed in his face and his smile vanished. This had been kinda useless, so much for asking his best-friend for advice.

* * *


	7. My Precious Moon

* * *

When Jonghyun returned to the dorms and flicked on the lights, he shrieked when seeing Jinki standing in the middle of the room, sweaty, dirty and his eyes staring at the door all this time until he walked in.

  
‘’Where were you and don’t lie to me.’’ Was the first thing Jinki said as he set foot into the room. Jonghyun frowned and shut the door, pulling off his shoes and jacket. ‘’I was just taking a stroll Hyung.’’

  
‘’Around this time of night?’’ The dark-haired man asked, disbelief coloring his tone. Jonghyun nodded, taking a few steps closer and eyeing the other up with wonder. ‘’Why not? University is a safe place you know?’’ He stated matter of factly. 

  
Jinki scoffed, crossing his arms. ‘’I think your bully agrees since he was in that alley.’’ the man snapped making Jonghyun wince as he bluntly stated what happened an hour ago. ‘’You were following me...last month as well.’’ Jinki frowned, not happy with him at all.

  
‘’W-well…’’

  
‘’Why Jonghyun?’’ 

  
Jonghyun took a deep breath, deciding not to lie about it anymore. ‘’I was worried and curious okay! You leave deep in the night and come home sweaty and dirty...I just…’’

  
‘’It isn’t any of your business but you still decided to be nosy?!’’ Jinki snapped making Jonghyun jump as he never expected to get yelled at by him. ‘’I’m sorry okay but I told you I was worried, you’re my friend!’’ He raised his own voice, balling his fists because it was unfair how angry Jinki was with him or was he right?

  
Should he have minded his own business?  
  
  
‘’And I almost ate you!’’ Jinki snarled, ‘’You’re fucking lucky that I was calm and in control or else you wouldn’t be standing here.’’ Rubbing his temples to prevent a headache, Jinki paced their bedroom.

  
‘’I’m so afraid something will happen to you, to any of my friends. I’m trying to work on controlling my rage while keeping everything a secret so no one would ever get hurt.’’ Jinki explained shakily, frustrating tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

  
‘’But you of all people had to follow me, the one person I want to protect this monster from the most!’’ 

  
Jonghyun was paralyzed into place, he couldn’t believe that Jinki felt this way, not only that but the exposing words, ‘ _ the one person I want to protect this monster from the most’ _It stirred something in his chest and he took a step forward.

  
‘’Jinki-Hyung…’’ He placed a hand on Jinki’s arm in a desperate need to offer him comfort but hurt shot through his chest as it was slapped away. ‘’I HATE to hide this,’’ Jinki growled, grabbing a book and smashing it on the desk where it hit several things. Jonghyun flinched.

  
‘’Do you truly think I forgot about you during summer?’’ Jinki looked at him with shiny eyes and a trembling lip. ‘’I couldn’t forget the boy that was so beautiful as he walked into the room during the party and asked me for introductions how to kiss…’’

  
Jinki took a deep breath, wiping the tears roughly away. ‘’I was attracted to you, couldn’t stop thinking about you all the time, I was even going to come back to the coffee-shop you work at but then this Werewolf shit happened and I got scared!’’ 

  
Jonghyun just stood there with a shocked expression, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing now. ‘’So I decided to pretend we never met, you might dislike me even but that didn’t work when you walked into the room with that hopeful look and then that time when you wore my clothes, you don’t know how I had to stop myself from taking you into my arms just then and confess.’’

  
The smaller man’s mouth was dry, he was speechless but Jinki wasn’t done. ‘’My heart was too weak to stay away so I began to accept the fact that we could be friends but never more than that because I’m so afraid you would get hurt.’’

  
Jinki laughed then. ‘’And now you know the damn truth.’’ He glared at Jonghyun. ‘’Fuck!’’ He stomped his foot before stomping past him and leaving the dorm just like that. Jonghyun swallowed nervously, eyes wide and heartbeat erratic. Everything was just a clouded void at this point as Jinki just confessed everything and left. So Jinki never forgot about him...only because he wanted to protect him? 

  
That meant he had been bitten that summer...after they kissed. Jinki even confessed just now, just out of the blue like that. Jonghyun stared down at the mess he had made and shakily picked up the book from the desk.

  
Jinki was attracted to him too...he returned his feelings...but didn’t act on them because he was afraid. He sighed shakily, tears streaming down his cheeks by now as it must have hurt Jinki a lot.

  
The poor man had been bitten, fighting against the monster he had become and tried to sacrifice his feelings for Jonghyun so he could stay protected. And Jonghyun thought it had been one-sided all along.

  
But he didn’t miss that one little thing that stood out during Jinki’s rant. Jinki had been able to be calm and in control when he had been there. A few weeks ago Jonghyun recalled Jinki asking himself in the bathroom what could make his wolf calm.

  
Could it be possible that…

  
_He had been able to make the wolf calm?_

  
Jonghyun collapsed on the bed with a yell. If only he knew how Jinki had been suffering. And he wasn’t only talking about his feelings for him but about the wolf problem in general then Jonghyun would have offered his help, anything to see Jinki genuinely happy again.

  
A determined frown settled on his face, no matter what it took. He was gonna help Jinki with his wolf form and confess his feelings too. Wanting to show Jinki it was okay and they could figure out these problems together. Jinki won’t have to be alone anymore.

* * *

That was easier said than done.

  
Jinki had been avoiding him at all costs, not even sleeping at the dorm. Either he was very angry with him and couldn’t stand him or Jinki was scared for the rejection he thought he would be facing.

  
That wasn’t the only issue on his list of problems. 

  
_The kissing scene was today_

  
The smaller man pursed his lips while standing on the stage, not in the mood at all but it couldn’t be helped. The Musical date had been given and they only had a week to rehearse, including that kissing scene with no other than Lee Taemin.

  
‘’Are you ready for our kiss Hyung?’’ Taemin grinned from ear to ear, standing two steps away from him with excitement bursting from his body. ‘’I guess.’’ He pouted.

  
Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk were mumbling on their seats before nodding at Taemin and Jonghyun to start the scene. ‘’Make it look real, gentlemen. It will surely blow the public away.’’ Eunhyuk smiled and called ‘action’ when Donghae clapped his hands.

  
Taemin instantly jumped into his role by looking at Jonghyun in bewilderment. ‘’You came back for me.’’ He breathed, approaching Jonghyun and slowly placing a hand on his cheek.

  
‘’I told you I would.’’ Jonghyun smiled, leaning into the hand as his eyes took in Taemin's humanly appearance. He raised a hand, touching Taemin’s cheek. ‘’The curse…’’ Jonghyun ran his fingers over his cheek and neck, ‘’It’s lifted?’’ 

  
Taemin smiled gently, nodding with eyes shining in gratitude, ‘’Thanks to you.’’ He brushed a strand of hair behind Jonghyun’s hair. They both made eye-contact and leaned closer. Their noses slid past each other and their lips met while Taemin’s hand settled on his lower back. It was just a pressing of lips nothing more but that’s what the script said, just a simple kiss. 

  
Taemin, on the other hand, licked Jonghyun’s bottom lip and that had his eyes snap open and back away startled. He brushed his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, staring at Taemin with a frown.

  
‘’Well done guys! We don’t need a repeat of that, you’re both did great!’’ Eunhyuk clapped and wolf-whistled before turning to Donghae who he had been paying more attention to then the kiss.

  
‘’Just a normal kiss Taemin.’’ Jonghyun hissed whilst wondering if Taemin even read that part of the script. ‘’I’m sorry Hyung, I couldn’t resist.’’ Taemin smiled seductively, a hand on his bicep. ‘’Now that we’re done here, I don’t mind to practice some more in my dorm room?’’ He suggested with a hopeful tone in his voice.

  
Jonghyun sighed, quickly pulling away and shaking his head. He should let Taemin know he wasn’t interested. It wasn’t new that Taemin was flirting, he had been doing it on and off from the beginning but it wouldn’t be fair to him when Jonghyun loved his brother. 

  
‘’I’ve gotta tell you something Taemin.’’ Jonghyun began, gently squeezing his shoulder. ‘’But I-.’’ He was interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat and the StrawBerry blond thought he was dreaming when Jinki was standing there, not happy at all and jealousy burning in his expression.

  
‘’Taemin I need to speak to you.’’

  
‘’Can’t it wait Hyung? I’m about to-’’

  
‘’No.’’ Jinki growled sternly, ‘’Now.’’ He didn’t spare Jonghyun a glance and just left. Taemin sighed and hopped from the stage. ‘’See you later Hyung.’’ He waved at Jonghyun who nodded in return, worriedly looking after them as they left the vicinity. 

  
Jinki was freaking pissed at him.

* * *

  
‘’It was just a kiss on the lips.’’ Jinki began when they were both somewhere, where no one would be able to listen in. 

  
Taemin nodded

  
‘’Then why did you feel the need to use tongue?’’ He growled, eyeing Taemin up with a disapproving look. ‘’What’s the problem Hyung?’’ Taemin frowned, not understanding what was bothering Jinki.

  
‘’The problem is that you have to kiss Jonghyun but even dare to go further than that.’’ Jealous just burned through his veins as he said that. Taemin smiled a little, ‘’Jonghyun is cute, how can I not resist and deepen the kiss?’’

  
Jinki growled then, eyes flickering between Chocolate and Amber. ‘’You have some fucking balls.’’ He mumbled, fists balled at his sides and nails digging into his palms.

  
‘’You aren’t making any sense brother.’’ Taemin placed a hand on his shoulder in concern, he could tell his brother was furious but why? Because he kissed Jonghyun? Did they have a thing and Jonghyun didn’t tell him?  
  
  
‘’I’m in love with Jonghyun but you have to come along and mess it up.’’ 

  
Taemin was shocked. In his defense, he knew that Jinki had a crush on Jonghyun but he thought it wasn’t that serious since he always acted as if he wasn’t THAT interested. ‘’You’re in love with him? I thought your feelings weren’t that serious!’’ Taemin defended himself.

  
‘’That’s because I was trying to protect him from myself!’’ Jinki yelled back. ‘’I’m terrified to hurt him with our cursed werewolf transformations so I pretended not to know him at first and now he fucking knows our secret!’’

  
‘’Jinki.’’ Taemin began but Jinki wouldn’t have it. ‘’He followed me and I almost injured him last night, do you know how scared I was that the wolf was going to eat him? I even yelled at him last night.’’

  
‘’JINKI!’’ Taemin shouted, shutting Jinki up for a second. ‘’Why didn’t you come to me? We could have figured it out together.’’ He stated seriously. Jinki shook his head, ‘’Like you know how to control yourself.’’

  
Taemin flinched because that was true. ‘’You got me there but you don’t have to do anything alone.’’ Jinki snorted, ‘’You shouldn’t have bitten me in the first place or even try to steal my love-interest now.’’

  
‘’I didn’t know it was that serious and I said I’m sorry!’’ 

  
‘’Despite that, you shouldn’t flirt with Jonghyun when you have a guy who obviously likes you.’’ 

  
‘’W-what?’’ Taemin blinked with a frown. ‘’Kai and you look so cozy and it’s obvious how much he likes you by the way he follows you around.’’

  
Taemin gasped a little, he didn’t know that Kai did that all the time. Did they really look cozy together? He liked Kai a lot but just like he thought of Jinki’s feelings for Jonghyun, he never thought Kai had any serious feelings for him.

  
_How stupid had he been?_

  
‘’I didn’t know that.’’ He murmured, looking up at Jinki with a sad expression, lips turned down and a slump in his shoulders that was unusual since Taemin was always a happy bean. ‘’I’m sorry Hyung and you know how guilty I am for biting you that summer. If I could turn back time then I would do that in a heartbeat.’’

  
Jinki glared but it softened as time passed by, his shoulders slumped too and he bit his lip. ‘’I-i know how sorry you are...’’ The dark-haired man looked up at his brother, ‘’I’ve never blamed you. I’m just angry and upset like any brother would b-but it’s just hard to live life differently now.’’

  
The younger Lee brother pulled him into a hug, squeezing him in comfort. ‘’I-i know Hyung...I’m going through the same cursed life but Hyung...you can’t live like this.’’ He pushed away so he could look into Jinki’s eyes.

  
‘’Professionals are still searching for a cure but until then we have to make life bearable for ourselves.’’ Taemin murmured softly, ‘’You can’t go through your days feeling miserable when happiness is within reach.’’ 

  
‘’I don’t know.’’ Jinki averted his eyes down, fingers uncurling and flexing as they hurt from the way he had tensed them. ‘’Allow yourself happiness Hyung, I’m trying it too by joining this Musical and being with my friends...maybe go after Kai now as well.’’ He joked at the end which had Jinki laugh lightly.

  
‘’You should and leave my Jonghyunnie alone.’’ Jinki pressed his index finger into Taemin's chest who giggled and agreed. ‘’Does that mean you’re going to confess and make up?’’ 

  
Jinki nodded with a slow smile working its way across his face and into his eyes. ‘’I hope I can and he isn’t angry with me.’’ Taemin snorted, ‘’I’ve not seen him angry yet and I think he’s more the type that worries a lot.’’

  
The Dark-haired man sighed, pulling Taemin into another tight hug and a kiss to his temple. ‘’Thanks brother, for setting this idiot straight.’’ The younger Lee brother laughed and jumped on his brother’s back. ‘’You’re welcome Hyung, come to me next time if you need another kick in the ass.’’

  
They both laughed, leaving the area with bright faces and light hearts as they parted ways to confess their love. 

* * *

Jinki searched all over University for Jonghyun but ended up in front of their dorm-door as that was the last place Jonghyun could be. He stared at the number ‘104’ with a lump in his throat. Could he face Jonghyun now after yelling at him like that and even confessing through all the mess? 

  
His thoughts didn’t go any further as he heard a voice from inside sing so soft, so sensual. Mind-boggling vocals caressed him like he was floating between the clouds and that voice could belong to one person only. 

  
_The day I saw you for the first time_

_ I probably used up all the luck in my life _

_ But it’s worth it. You’re amazing, what to do with you? _

_ You’re an enemy to girls _

_ You’re a target to guys _

_ A wall that can’t be climbed _

_ A holy perfection _

_ I thank God, I see an angel, _

_ tears well up, hallelujah _

_ I see an angel, tears well up, _

_ I’m overwhelmed with feeling, hallelujah _

  
_I’m overwhelmed with joy,_

_ tears fall again (feel so good) _

_ You make me sing as if I’m praying _

_ Singing hallelujah, _

_ you got me singing hallelujah _

_ Singing hallelujah, _

_ you got me singing hallelujah _

  
_When I see you, without knowing, I say hallelujah_

_ I see an angel, tears well up, without knowing, _

_ I say hallelujah _

  
_You’re the work of God,_

_ a fatal mistake (masterpiece) _

_ I give thanks for your existence _

_ Singing hallelujah, _

_ you got me singing hallelujah _

_ Singing hallelujah, _

_ you got me singing hallelujah _

  
Jinki opened his eyes when Jonghyun stopped signing and noticed how there was a fond smile pulling at his lips. Jonghyun truly had a strong effect on him, maybe Taemin was right and he shouldn’t neglect his own happiness. He slid inside a dimly lit dorm, Jonghyun was sitting at the desk, leaning on his forearms and watching a scented candle while occasionally closing his tired eyes. 

  
‘’Jonghyun.’’ Jinki greeted him, not surprised that Jonghyun instantly stood up with unsure eyes and a gulp. ‘’I-i can leave if you want?’’

  
‘’No, stay Jonghyunnie, I want to talk to you.’’ 

  
‘’Oh.’’ The small man worried his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded then moved to his bed and hugged a pillow while Jinki sat down next to him. ‘’That song was magnificent, did you write that?’

  
Jonghyun blinked rapidly, looking down timidly, ‘’You heard me sing.’’ It was more a statement than a question. ‘’Yes it’s my first composed song after a while.’’ The dark-haired man nodded, admiration for the smaller man-made him drift away from the purpose he came here for. ‘’Your voice is perfect, incredible even.’’

  
His voice was sincerely and Jonghyun beamed up at him as he sensed that. ‘’T-thanks Jinki.’’ Jinki shifted on the bed and just went for it. ‘’First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior.’’ 

  
‘’I know I’m repeating myself now but I was horrified to learn that you’ve been there with my wolf, it’s something I wanted to avoid from the start.’’ Jinki glanced up at Jonghyun, ‘’And then me yelling at you, I didn’t mean to.’’ Jonghyun scrunched up his nose and shook his head in disagreement. ‘’No Hyung, I deserved it. I was curious when it’s none of my business.’’

  
‘’While I agree that you were too curious for your own good, it was born out of concern for me so I can’t fault you for that.’’ 

Jonghyun dropped his shoulders, ‘’I’m still sorry.’’ Jinki cracked a smile and tilted his chin up, ‘’I forgive you if you forgive me?’’ Mocha eyes fluttered with surprise before he nodded shyly.

  
‘’I do.’’

  
‘’I’m glad.’’

  
A silence grew between them but Jinki didn’t allow it to become awkward or tense. ‘’The confession.’’ He started, looking at Jonghyun with a hopeful expression, ‘’I really meant it and I e-even love you, what about you?’’ 

  
Jonghyun's eyes squinted cutely, ‘’I-i love you too.’’ He finally confessed, feeling like a big weight lifted from his chest. ‘’I was shocked to know and maybe a bit angry that you forgot about me but since you told me why I fully understand.’’

  
Jinki looked down in shame, ‘’I’m sorry, I was ju-’’ the words were taken from him as Jonghyun placed a finger on his lips. ‘’I know and I don’t deserve that amount of protection and worry going through your heart so in some way I feel honored.’’ The dark-haired man beamed brightly, eyes turning to cute crescents and dimples appearing below his cheek. He beckoned him forward and tugged Jonghyun into his lap, kissing his neck and nuzzling the comforting scent with a content sigh.

  
‘’Thank you.’’ He mumbled, wrapping his arms around that small waist and pressing their bodies flush together. Jonghyun kissed his head and snuggled against him with a small sigh of his own as they both bathed in their new fresh relationship.

  
‘’I have been thinking…’’ Jonghyun began after a while, pulling away to check Jinki’s reaction. ‘’You told me how you don’t have control over your anger but when we were in that alley you did….’’ 

  
Jinki wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going, ‘’Jjong…’’ Jonghyun placed a dainty hand on his mouth. ‘’Let me speak.’’ Jinki chortled at the sassiness of this little pup but let him talk anyway. ‘’Do you think that I can calm your wolf down and we could test it here?’’ 

  
‘’Jjong…’’ Jinki sighed. ‘’I...I don’t know and I’m still afraid to try.’’

  
‘’But you said it yourself and I was there in that alley, I even scratched your ear!’’ Jinki closed his eyes as he thought while squeezing a curvy hip in his hand. ‘’I will only try if you promise me to hit me with something if it doesn’t go well.’’ Jonghyun winced, ‘’I’m not sure if I want to do that but I’ll try?’’ Jinki looked deeply into his eyes before nodding.

  
‘’Good enough for me.’’

  
They untangled themselves and Jinki stood in the middle of the room where Jonghyun had not such a pleasant view of the transformation. Bones snapping and reforming, tail growing and feet shrinking into paws.

  
Jonghyun shuddered, wondering if it hurt Jinki but expect for some grunts and growls, he didn’t cry out. The same wolf from last night was standing in front of him now, bigger than the beds and the small man suddenly grasped how big Jinki truly was as a werewolf. The wolf sniffed the air, tongue lolling out as its amber eyes flickered over to him. Jonghyun gulped, his first reaction was to run which was natural but he stayed put. ‘’Jinki? It’s me Jonghyun.’’

  
It tilted its head to the side, a growl rumbling from its throat, ears perked up and tail slowly wagging as if observing him then it approached making Jonghyun back up against the wall. Its paws settled on the bed and the wolf climbed up with a snarl that had him clench the book in his hand.

  
‘’It’s me Jonghyun...remember?’’ He slowly reached out a hand, letting the wolf stare at it before smelling. He held his breath with hope in his heart that his speculations were true.

  
A moment later and he squealed hard when the wolf jumped on him, making him hit the pillow with the wolf on top and instead of agonizing screams, chuckles and yelps left his mouth as Jinki licked his face and nuzzled against his chest with a happy yip. 

  
‘’Yeah yeah you’re an adorable puppy really.’’ Jonghyun grinned, sitting up while pushing the wolf away before stroking his head. Jinki plopped down on the bed, resting his head into his lap with a whimper. ‘’It’s alright. ‘’ The strawberry blond cooed, brushing a few bangs from his own face away.

  
‘’I’m going to help you Jinki...no matter what.’’ He promised, beginning to hum under his breath as happiness and love for this man filled his heart with butterflies. The day may have started shitty but was ending on a good note after all.

* * *


	8. Epilogue

* * *

It was the day of the musical and the two lovers stood backstage, Jonghyun was preparing himself to go up while Jinki was there to support his boyfriend. ‘’You look beautiful.’’ He uttered in that honeyed voice, pulling Jonghuyn towards him to steal a kiss.

  
He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with eyeliner that brought out his Mocha eyes. ‘’Thanks, you look hot Onew.’’ Jonghyun grinned, fingers trailing up his chest as Jinki was wearing black jeans and a dark red shirt that brought out his broad chest and shoulders. 

  
‘’Go get them my Precious Moon.’’ Jinki pecked his nose then let him go with a slap on his ass. Jonghyun jumped, playfully glaring. ‘’Precious moon? and yeah yeah, I’m going.’’ He smiled back at Jinki.

  
‘’You're the one I was searching for to make my wolf calm all this time.’’ The dark-haired man explained, flicking his button-like nose. ‘’Now...remember who you belong to!’’ Jinki referred to the kiss he will have with Taemin. Jonghyun laughed, blowing him a kiss which Jinki pretended to press to his own lips. He went back to join the others in the hall. 

  
‘’Hey.’’ Taeyeon greeted when Jinki sat down next to her. ‘’I’m so happy that you two worked it out.’’ Jinki laughed warmly. ‘’Me too, I never expected for him to return my feelings.’’

  
‘’Oh he did, if you noticed the way he would watch you with amazement sometimes.’’ She giggled while brushing her finger through her nice long brown hair. Jinki toyed with his phone, ‘’I was probably having a similar expression.’’ 

  
‘’Yes, you two were so clueless.’’ Kibum was the one responding, sitting on the other side of him. ‘’I know you were scared of rejection but sometimes you just gotta take the dive like Minho.’’

  
Minho grinned from Kibum’s other side. ‘’Look what it got me.’’ He wrapped a long arm around Kibum’s shoulders who rolled his eyes. ‘’I got this dork with bad flirting skills.’’ The feline man smirked as Minho whined in protest and the other two laughed.

  
Jinki turned his head as the lights in the hall dimmed and the curtains went open revealing a girl dressed as an old woman walking up to his brother who was dressed in princely clothes, all mischievous smirks, and a confident swagger. Maybe in the near future, he will reveal to the others about their secret since that’s the main thing that stopped Jinki from going after Jonghyun but for now he was perfectly content to share this secret with just Jonghyun who was his personal Moon in the end. 

* * *

  
  
‘’Congrats Taemin, Jonghyun!’’ Their friends joined them after the Musical was over and the crowd was leaving. ‘’Thanks.’’ They said simultaneously with delighted grins on their faces since the audience had been impressed which was noticed by the big applause they received. 

  
Jonghyun looked up at Jinki shyly when an arm wrapped possessively around his hips and a nose nuzzled into his hair. ‘’I’m proud of you.’’ Jinki murmured making Jonghyun grin, expression joyful as that was the reaction he hoped for from his boyfriend.

  
‘’Thanks, my Love.’’ He said back before the others offered glasses with wine. Jonghyun’s eyes roamed over his friends, Kibum and Minho had finally gotten together and were teasing each other about who would be the Beast or Belle in their relationship. Taemin and Kai were standing next to each other, hand in hand, joking about the Musical. 

  
His eyes then landed on his friend Taeyeon, noticing how she had put up extra make-up, nice clothes and how she had curled her hair. ‘’You look pretty Taeyeon.’’ He approached her with wonder in his eyes. ‘’Are you like this for somebody?’’ 

  
Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, ‘’Are you saying I’m usually not pretty?’’ Her voice was steady and her eyes were staring him down. Jonghyun blinked, gulping and laughing nervously. ‘’N-no no I didn’t go for that at all, y-you always look Beautiful b-but I-i haven’t seen you use smokey make-up b-b-efore...your still good-looking otherwise.’’ Jonghyun babbled, not noticing the growing smirk until Taeyeon’s laughter echoed across the hall. 

  
‘’I’m just joking Jjong, I know you’re meaning well.’’ She grinned with glee as his lower lip jutted out. ‘’Taeyeon!’’ He whined, crossing his arms.

  
She giggled, ‘’You're right though, I am waiting for someone and he’s standing right there.’’ She pointed at a light-haired man by the door with a friendly grin on his face. ‘’See you around.’’ Taeyeon squeezed his hand and skipped to the person, Baekhyun who wrapped an arm around her as they left the hall. 

  
‘’So you two are finally together Tae?’’ Jinki smiled fondly at the two giggling guys. ‘’Yes Hyung, you were right yesterday.’’ Taemin was clearly happy to be in a relationship with Kai who nodded in agreement. ‘’It took him long enough to realize I’ve been flirting with him,’’ Kai said which had Jinki agree. ‘’Yeah Tae is a bit slow.’’ 

  
‘’Yah!’’ Taemin protested, rolling his eyes in annoyance when Kai kissed his cheek. ‘’Very funny, anyways we’re going on a date Hyung, you should do the same with your Beauty.’’ He suggested before taking Kai away. Jinki nodded, he hadn’t thought about that but both of them were easy guys, they didn’t need a fancy dinner to claim their love for the other. A romance comedy or horror movie and them spending time together, in general, was good enough.

  
‘’Let’s go Beautiful.’’ Jinki intertwined their fingers, smiling as Jonghyun kissed his cheek and they both returned to their dorm room.

* * *

  
  
‘’How can the foreplay be that bad?’’ Jonghyun threw a few Skittles at the laptop while curling up between Jinki’s legs on the beds they pushed together to make a King-sized bed. ‘’Because it’s a horror movie first and romance or anything like it second?’’ Jinki stated, eyes on the screen where the main actors were touching each other without it being heated or anything. 

  
‘’That doesn’t give them a reason to mess up the romance,’’ Jonghyun argued, feeling like he was betrayed by the promise of seeing good romantic scenes. He liked romantic things and the toe-curling sensation of seeing the girl getting kissed by the guy she has been crushing on throughout the whole movie.

  
‘’How would you deliver good foreplay then oh mister expert.’’ The dark-haired man smirked with a squeeze to the thigh which had Jonghyun shiver and glare up at him. 

‘’Hmm.’’ Jonghyun thought about it before shifting around a little, placing a knee on either side of Jinki’s thighs, looking up at the man with a seductive expression that consisted of half-lidded eyes, rosy cheeks and a tongue that teasingly ran over a bottom lip.

  
‘’I would start by seducing my lover first.’’ Jonghyun began by rocking his hips back and forth, pressing their bulges together ever so often. ‘’And kissing is basically the nicest way to turn someone on.’’ 

  
‘’From who did you learn that?’’ Jinki asked, looking down at Jonghyun with wonder in his eyes, he had always been quite naive in that field. ‘’From myself.’’ The smaller man admitted with a wiggle of his eyebrows but also a blush on his cheeks. 

‘’Aaah so you’ve been turned on at the end of our kissing sessions then? 

‘’No comment.’’ 

Laughing, Jinki placed a hand on his lower back. ‘’How sweet.’’ He pressed a kiss to Jonghyun’s nose then trailed down to his cheek and jaw-line and eventually that mouth that he was quite familiar with now. Jonghyun kissed him back, much more experienced now as he took the upper-hand and took Jinki’s lower-lip between his teeth, pulling back and sensually letting go.

''Hmm very good.’’ The dark-haired man complimented proudly as he felt excitement crawl through his veins. ‘’Is there more?’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded, mouth returning to press kisses on his lips then lowering to Jinki’s neck where he sucked a few bruises into the skin, hands roaming over his forearms and up to his biceps. Jinki closed his eyes, very much liking where this was going, his hands slipped from the smaller man’s waist down to his ass, squeezed the soft flesh.

  
They were back to kissing soon enough while Jonghyun’s hands wandered over his body, his neck, chest, and back as he became quite needy for contact. Their lips parted and tongues met half-way in a passionate kiss that was too hard for his lower regions to ignore. 

  
The Atmosphere helped a great deal as well, with the dimly lit room and them being on the perfect soft surface of their beds where they had all the space and time in the world. Jinki pushed Jonghyun over onto his back, crawling between his open legs like a predator cornering his prey. He pressed a kiss against Jonghyun’s red mouth, fingers trailing up and down his tight shirt that clung delicious to his skin, accenting his curves and erect nipples.

  
‘’Let me guess, you’re a virgin too?’’ Jinki asked just to be sure, he wanted Jonghyun’s first-time to be special and not easily forgettable. ‘’Indeed I am Sherlock.’’ Jonghyun purred while hands scrambled up to unbutton Jinki’s shirt then pushing it off his shoulders.

  
Mocha eyes wandered all over a beautiful golden body, muscular and broad. ‘’Like what you see?’’ Jinki smirked while shimmering out of his pants until he was just in underwear. ‘’Very much Jinki-Hyung.’’ Jonghyun breathed with a blush on his cheeks. It was his first time, after all, to see someone almost naked and on top of him. It brought the shyness out of him as it was his turn now to undress too with the way Jinki tugged at his shirt. Jonghyun briefly sat up to take it off. 

  
Licking his lips, the older took in the broad shoulders and chest that narrowed down to a small waist, pale freckled skin almost glowing in the dimly lit room. Jonghyun moaned as Jinki pushed him back, their naked chests rubbing together as Jinki claimed his neck. 

  
‘’Gorgeous,’’ Jinki mumbled huskily against his skin, licking a long stripe from collarbone to jaw-line then moved down to give several kisses down his chest and tummy which had Jonghyun giggle as it tickled. Jinki sat back, watching Jonghyun questionably as his fingers toyed with the rim off his underwear.

  
‘’We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.’’ He made sure as he saw how nervous Jonghyun looked with wide eyes and a trembling bottom lip. ‘’N-no I want to...with you..’’ He stammered, just a bit unsure about diving into the unknown. He took a few deep breaths then lifted his hips and pulled his underwear down and off. Jinki sigh at the tempting view of this naked man all flushed and squirming beneath him. ‘’Fuck Jjong.’’ He hissed as his dick throbbed in the tightness of his own boxers. He just slipped it off so they were both naked.

  
Jonghyun’s eyes bulged at the impressive-size that smacked him in the face, not literally of course but he hadn’t expected Jinki to be this big. ‘’I-is that even gonna fit?’’ His thighs quivered slightly as Jinki stroked them then leaned away to get a blue bottle out of the night-stand which was Lube. 

  
A short laugh bubble from Jinki’s chest, he kissed Jonghyun harder while lifting one leg and grinding their crotches together. ‘’I will take good care of you, it will fit.’’ He murmured against his lips, their shafts sliding past each other and he circled them with a strong lubed hand.

  
Jonghyun panted against his mouth, eyes rolling back and whining lowly in his throat, his hips lifted, trying to get more stimulation as Jinki fucked his hips back and forth. ‘’O-oh oh ahnnnn.’’ Jonghyun whimpered, fingernails digging into Jinki’s shoulderblades, holding on for support.

Jinki grunted, eyes squeezing shut at the way pleasure crawled up his spine. The sounds Jonghyun was making and feeling that hot body brush against his own didn’t make it easier for him to control his lust. He had to prepare Jonghyun first before sliding his erection into that beautiful body. The small dorm became hot as two sweaty bodies met in a sensual dance. ‘’Are you ready for the first finger?’’ Jinki asked eventually, feeling like he was on the edge of orgasming when he hadn’t even felt extreme pleasure yet. 

  
Jonghyun nodded, spreading his legs and showing Jinki that fluttery hole that was still untouchable to this day. Jinki groaned, not waiting any longer to lube his fingers and circling the rim with a middle finger. Jonghyun tensed for a second then relaxed, giving Jinki a sigh to push in. He prepared the smaller man, first sliding one finger in and out before purring more lube on two fingers and inserting them both inside. The moans Jonghyun let out was music to his ears and made him shift a little to get comfortable with his erection throbbing against his abs.  
  
  
The third finger became a bit much as Jonghyun hissed and took a fist to the mouth, biting down. ‘’I-it hurts.’’ His voice was muffled by skin, body squirming automatically away from the pain. Jinki caressed his thighs and captured his lips into a deep kiss that might distract him from the pain. His tense expression gradually melted into a pleasurable one and the painful breathy noises became full out moans as Jinki pumped his dick, rubbing a thumb over the head and finger-fucking him at the same time.  
  
  
‘’P-please Jinki-Hyung.’’ Jonghyun pleaded then threw his head back with a squeal as Jinki found his sweet spot deep inside that caused his hips to roll down and want more of that feeling but emptiness met his hole instead as Jinki pulled away.  
  
  
‘’Don’t worry Jonghyun, you will get something even better touching that spot soon,’’ Jinki promised as large needy eyes flickered up at him. It wasn’t a secret what he was talking about and it had Jonghyun whimper, close his eyes and spread his legs even wider. ‘’Take me Hyung.’’  
  
  
If Jinki had been standing, he would have collapsed because, at that very moment, Jonghyun was just tempting, sensual and beautiful all at once. ‘’Fuck!’’ He hissed, grabbing one leg and wrapping it around his back, arching over the Strawberry Blonde and taking his dick in his other hand. He pushed the cockhead against Jonghyun’s rim which seemed to welcome him in an embrace as tight warm walls instantly pulled him in. 

  
With half a mind he was careful not to slide in too fast in fear it would hurt Jonghyun and ruin everything. The smaller man in question bit into his fist hard, toes curling and eyes closed tightly in the hopes that would block out the pain. It was unavoidable, Jinki prepared him well but he was big and his hole wasn’t used to anything going inside. 

  
Eventually, Jinki was balls deep, frozen in place and clinging to the twitching body beneath him. ‘’You’re so hot and tight!’’ He grunted while taking Jonghyun’s other leg and wrapping it around his waist, leaning over him to nuzzle into his neck, smelling the cologne he had put on before the Musical.  
  
  
‘’Aaaah J-jinki-Hyung.’’ He keened, face buried in Jinki’s hair, breathing heavy as his body tried to adjust to the heavyweight inside of him. The pain was there but pleasure was crawling its way to the surface, it just took a while. Jinki waited until Jonghyun gave him a sign to move meanwhile just admiring Jonghyun’s flushed features and giving him kisses here and there. 

  
That was as much mercy he could afford his lover. The desire to claim Jonghyun in the deepest and most intimate way was all Jinki felt now. ‘’G-go Jinki.’’ The smaller man stammered, hands fisting on his shoulders as the pain was just a dull throb. 

  
Jinki nodded with a smirk. ‘’Do you feel my cock?’’ He mouthed at Jonghyun’s neck. ‘’So deep inside of you.’’ He experimented with a small thrust upwards, yanking a mewl from the small man. ‘’I make it feel good for you.’’ With that, he began to grind against Jonghyun’s ass in short thrusts, letting his cock slide back and forth smoothly.

  
‘’O-oh yes!’’ Jonghyun whined, head arching back, hair scattering over the pillow as the sensations assaulting his body were overwhelming. Jinki placed hands on either side of Jonghyun’s head, Chocolate eyes flickering from that gorgeous face to his dick sliding deep inside that clenching hole. Uttering a sharp, almost choked groan, Jonghyun’s body rocked upwards as Jinki stabbed right against his sweet-spot what made the smaller man realize that Jinki was right, it was even better to touch it with his dick. 

  
‘’Again, gods, pleasee!’’ Jonghyun pleaded so very beseechingly. Jinki obeyed, breathing hard and withdrawing his hips to pound back in. A deep growl of triumph thrummed in Jinki’s chest as he sped up, powerful hips rolling down, hitting his sweet-spot from time to time. 

Jonghyun couldn’t stop mewling with every movement like he had no control over his mouth anymore. Jinki was just hard and wide, pounding into his sweet spot and keeping their bodies close as they fucked or should he say ‘made love?’ Jonghyun looked up at Jinki then, studying how Jinki’s bangs were clinging to his forehead, thanks to the sweat. His eyes were very pure and burning with lust, his chest was sweaty and shiny while hips were pounding him into the mattress without mercy.  
  
  
‘’Oh god!’’ Jonghyun squeaked, clinging to Jinki’s shoulders and thinking how handsome Jinki was and how good he was making them both feel. Jinki fucked into Jonghyun’s tightness, each lunge deep and hard as he plowed into his lover. It was silken heat around him and it didn’t take them long to feel the knot in their tummy’s, indicating a delicious release was coming. 

‘’You feel good Jonghyun.’’ Jinki swallowed, leaned back slightly to see him and at that moment Jonghyun opened his eyes as well, locking their gazes instantly. ‘’F-fuck Jinki, you too.’’ He choked, feeling his release close by and that made him lean up and take Jinki’s lips into an intense kiss. Jinki pushed against his prostate one last time, walls beginning to squeeze around his dick tightly as the owner sobbed and released between their bellies. Jinki rode out his last thrusts then hurtling over the edge with a grunt, emptying his load inside Jonghyun.  
  
  
He heard the smaller man whine from the sensation of being flooded with hot wetness, and Jinki kept spewing, shaft plugged inside for as long as he could, determined to fill his lover up with his seed until he collapsed. Jonghyun grunted and circled his arms weakly around his body. They both panted, riding the waves of bliss as they enjoyed each other’s warmth as well as the pleasure still going through their veins. Jinki nuzzled Jonghyun’s throat, asking how he was feeling as they came down from their high. 

Jonghyun just hummed a positive noise from his throat whilst still gasping for breath. It was good enough for Jinki to worship the other with his mouth as they both drifted between bliss and satisfaction. After a bit, Jonghyun hand moved over his back and he looked down with ears tinted red and cheeks flushing. 

‘’Amazing Jinki,’’ He whispered, reaching out with slender fingers to brush the bangs from Jinki’s eyes and feeling the heated skin beneath his fingertips. ‘’I didn’t know my body could feel that much pleasure.’’ Jinki smiled fondly, expression softened at the almost innocent declaration. 

  
‘’You want to know a secret Jjongie?’’ He asked, stroking Jonghyun cheek and watching Jonghyun with a look in his eyes that the other hadn’t seen completely. ‘’It’s especially enjoyable if you do it with the person you love.’’ Jonghyun gasped, caught off guard, hands freezing on Jinki’s shoulders as he progressed what the other just confessed. ‘’Y-you love me?’’ His voice was warm and squeaky as if he couldn’t believe it yet his heart was already doing cartwheels and screaming it off the roofs as his mind was still catching up. 

  
Jinki nodded before Jonghyun grabbed him and with a yell, he was pulled into a tight hug. ‘’I love you too! I really do.’’ Jonghyun said lovingly against him and having the older’s heart skip a bit. 

  
‘’Thank you for loving me.’’ Jinki grinned, never expecting to fall in love with a guy he met in the closet for seven minutes in heaven. ‘’I’m going to pull out,’’ Jinki warned then bit by bit slid out of him and kissed Jonghyun’s nose in comfort as the other whimpered. Jinki lay down on the bed, taking Jonghyun into his arms and into a heated kiss, both breathless when they parted. Jonghyun smiled, snuggling into his chest and lifting one leg over him, shuddering as wet release slid out but he ignored it in favor of Jinki’s beaming smile that was as bright as the sun. 

  
‘’You don’t have to thank me.’’ The Strawberry blond said sweetly, ‘’I say I love you a hundred times if you want me to because you’re sweet, intelligent, gorgeous and my heart just chose you all those months ago.’’Jinki grinned, feeling appreciated and loved what had been unbelievable all those months-long since he was a monster who was more a tamed puppy now since Jonghyun came along.  
  
  
‘’My heart chose you the moment I saw you strut into the room at the party and I think my wolf-side grew a lovable soft spot for you as well.’’ Jinki hugged him close and pulled the blankets over them both. ‘’My precious Moon.’’

  
A comfortable silence happened between them and Jinki found himself falling asleep to the breathing of his one true love next to him.

  
‘’Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart,’’ Jonghyun mumbled against his neck. Jinki's eyes snapped open and he blankly stared down at him. Then they laughed at the corny pick-up line. ‘’You did Jonghyun, my heart is yours to keep.’’


End file.
